Total Drama Agents!
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: Secrets are valuable and cannot be found out, but what would happen when a very crucial one of Bridgette, Courtney, and Gwen's is found out by Trent, Geoff, and Duncan? What will happen? Also, what is this very crucial secret anyway? ON HIATUS!
1. The Agents Meet

**Okay, this story is going to be very weird, but I just suddenly got the idea out of nowhere!! This is a Total Drama Island story with the couples; Gwen & Trent, Bridgette & Geoff, and Courtney & Duncan!! Also if it sucks, I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do about it!!**

Chapter 1

**Bridgette's POV:**

I was walking along the beach alone, thinking when I heard an excited and surprised squeal behind me and I turned just as a familiar person jumped upon me.

"Courtney," I exclaimed hugging my old friend. We hadn't seen each other for a few months now ever since the end of Total Drama Island and I was happy to see her.

"I thought this was your hometown, but I wasn't sure," Courtney said once we stopped hugging.

"It's so good to see you," I added. "What brings you here to Florida?" I asked and Courtney sighed.

"My dad is on a business trip and my mom is thinking of moving here so my dad can be closer to his work headquarters," Courtney mumbled and I shook my head. "Well, if we do move here we can hang," Courtney said and I smiled brightly.

"How's Duncan?" I asked and Courtney looked away.

"He's fine, but we decided a long distance relationship can't work out," Courtney mumbled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What about you and Geoff?" Courtney asked and I stifled a sigh.

"Not much better," I said and Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Did you hear Izzy and Owen broke up?" Courtney suddenly blurted.

"Yeah, Owen seemed to take it pretty hard," I added and Courtney nodded.

"Can you believe that Justin and Katie hooked up?" Courtney asked and I nodded.

"Who knew?" I asked and we both laughed.

"Have you heard from Gwen?" Courtney asked her eyes wide.

"no, why?" I asked.

"Bridgette, Gwen told Leshawna who told Beth who told me that Trent totally dumped Gwen for no reason," Courtney said and I gasped. I can't believe it, Trent and Gwen broke-up? I was not happy or pleased and then I spotted the familiar streaked hair and the pale skin.

"Gwen?" I said and the girl turned her eyes growing brighter and happier. Courtney and I ran towards her and we all hugged tightly. "Gwen, I just heard what happened with you and Trent is it true?" I asked quickly and Gwen solemnly nodded.

"Whatever, I'm over it already," Gwen added quickly. Suddenly I spotted something around Gwen's neck, it was a silver chain with a silver key and I gasped and both Gwen and Courtney looked at me.

"Y-your necklace," I stuttered and Gwen quickly put her hand over it her eyes wide and Courtney looked shocked herself and I wondered why?

"It's just a necklace," Gwen said, but I shook my head and took from out of my pocket the exact duplicate of her necklace. Courtney pulled from the safety of her shirt the same necklace as well and we all stared at each other not even believing what we had just found out…

**oh…ha this story is really odd and ahs to do with a lot of secret and Trent, Geoff, and Duncan come in eventually, but that's not until a few chapters later!! Muwahahahaha!! I 3 my friends Fuyu, Pinky, Tator Tot, Robby, Anna, Madi, Lainey, and all my other friends I totally love all of you!! **


	2. The Secret of the Keys

**Okay here's chapter 2 and I hope you like it!! It uncovers some many secrets about those silly necklaces and what the keys unlock…sort of I guess!! Just read it!!**

Chapter 2- The Secret of the Keys

**Gwen's POV:**

I just stared at Courtney and Bridgette not even breathing, that's how stunned I was. Our necklaces were similar all the same, but that could only mean one thing and then I spotted inscribed on Bridgette's key was the word: DOLPHIN. I looked over at Courtney's key and saw that hers said: HAWK and I knew mine said: PANTHER.

"You guys are part of the club?" Courtney whispered.

"Yes," Bridgette and I replied in unison.

"Tell me then what these keys mean then," Courtney said and I sighed as she was quizzing us.

"The secret of the key is that since our mind, heart, and spirit are locked within our bodies someone has to have the key to unlock them," I replied quickly and Bridgette nodded clearly agreeing with me.

"Codenames," Bridgette demanded and Courtney sighed angrily.

"Hawk," Courtney muttered.

"Panther," I said clearly.

"Dolphin," Bridgette said and then I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small note. I handed it to Bridgette and she looked at me and then the note and read:

_Dolphin,_

_Hawk and Panther will be joining you on a secret mission there in Florida and there is no doubt you will want this mission, but be careful for three strangers may tag along. Go to your nearest headquarters and meet with Vulture and Panda to get instructions for your mission. Good luck and remember to keep the three strangers out of the mission it is vital that they are not told anything. _

_ -Eagle_

I glanced around the beach, but no one close enough to us looked suspicious. Bridgette and Courtney each read the note a few more times and then Courtney gulped.

"What?" I asked and Courtney pointed a shaking finger down the beach and I looked down and stepped back in alarm.

"No it can't be them," Bridgette muttered.

"Do they stalk us or something?" I muttered and then Courtney tugged at my arm. The thing we were all staring at was three familiar boys walking up the beach joking and laughing with each other. Geoff, Duncan, and Trent didn't seem to notice them, but as they got closer it was only a matter of time until they were spotted.

"We've got to go before they see us," Bridgette whispered urgently. She led us up the beach hurriedly and as we hit the boardwalk we glanced back and saw the three boys had stopped and were looking at us and I sighed.

"They see us," I whispered and Courtney just started to walk and Bridgette and I hurried after her.

"They think they saw us, if we get away fast enough then they will think we were just normal people," Courtney said quickly.

"Courtney there is no doubt in my mind that Trent recognized me, I mean I don't exactly blend in," I mumbled and Courtney nodded.

"That's why we were are walking really fast away from the beach," Courtney added and then I felt an arm wrap around me and a hand over my mouth. I saw that Courtney and Bridgette had the same fate and I knew only one person who could sneak up on us like that. We were pulled gently away from the eyes of people and when we were released we were face to face with Trent, Duncan, and Geoff.

"Why'd you guys walk away?" Trent asked calmly and I looked away form him.

"We've got stuff to do," Courtney snapped and Duncan faintly smiled.

"Sure thing Princess," Duncan taunted and Courtney glared at him and I grabbed her arm.

"Not now, we have to go," I hissed and Courtney nodded and I let go of her arm.

"Where are you going?" Geoff asked and Bridgette just gently walked past him and Courtney and I followed her.

"To my house to hang out," Bridgette called over her shoulder and soon the boys were out of sight as we raced off.

**Courtney's POV:**

"I hate them," I snapped angrily as Bridgette led us up the boardwalk.

"Come on we've got to focus here, we've got a mission to complete," Bridgette whispered so only we would hear and then I turned to look back, but only saw strangers and no sign of those three stupid boys.

"What are you looking at?" Gwen asked me and I turned to face her and Bridgette.

"I have a strange feeling we're being followed by them," I sad as we kept on walking.

"If we are we'll lose them," Bridgette whispered and once we were off the boardwalk she led us up a few streets and then into a small neighborhood with houses that looked long since abandoned.

"Your headquarters is here?" Gwen asked looking around at the houses.

"Yes, but you'd be surprised how well hidden it actually is," Bridgette replied with a smile and she led us further down the street and I did not lose that feeling that we were being followed.

"Eagle gave you the note huh?" Bridgette suddenly asked Gwen who nodded.

"I was called into headquarters before I left and Eagle explained that I'd meet two fellow members who'd be old friends and to give them a note and he gave me the note and said that it was vitally important not to screw this mission up," Gwen explained and I nodded solemnly. I lived in New York and I was one of the top agents in my sector. My parents were very proud that I was just like they had been and I was frightened sometimes at how sneaky I could be. We were all a group of teenagers connected and hired to help people where we were needed and we all had certain enemies to be afraid of.

"Who's there?" Bridgette's call jolted me out of my thoughts and I saw that she and Gwen were facing the opposite direction and I looked. The street looked empty, but I knew that the feeling had been right and we had been followed, but whether it was those stupid boys or some crazy whacky rapists we had to lose them. Out from behind one of the houses came Geoff with his arms up and he was followed by Trent and Duncan and they slowly approached us. I glanced at Gwen and Bridgette who shared my same worried and angered gaze and then I turned and looked at the boys.

"You are such liars," Duncan said smiling at me.

"Why'd you follow us?" Gwen demanded and the boys looked at each other.

"Seriously, we knew you were lying about going to Bridgette's house, because you went right on the boardwalk when Bridgette's house is left," Geoff said and Bridgette rolled her eyes angrily.

"Leave us alone," I snapped and we turned to start walking again, but the boys easily blocked out way.

"Not until you tell us where you're really going," Trent said and I glared at them angrily.

"Let us through," Gwen demanded, but the boys just shook there head.

"No," Geoff said firmly.

"Stop it all of you," A commanding voice made me look down the street where a girl with long straight black hair and crystal green eyes was walking towards us.

"Panda…" Bridgette trailed off as the girl held up her hand.

"All six of you must come, it is part of the mission," The girl named Panda said and started walking away. Gwen, Bridgette and I immediately followed her and the boys quickly followed us as we followed the girl.

"Good to see you again Panther you too Hawk," Panda called over her shoulder and I nodded and then the girl stopped at a large plain white out with boarded up windows and ivy growing along the walls. "Dolphin, led Panther and Hawk in your guests must learn a few rules first," Panda ordered and I followed Bridgette down along the side of the house. She led them into the backyard which was overgrown and was empty except for some trash and some pieces of wood that had come off of the deck of the house. In the corner of the backyard was a metal shed that was rusty and looked like it could be blown over with one gentle breeze of the window, but it was protected by a large willow with its leaves now touching the ground from not being tended too.

"Into the shed," Bridgette whispered and she opened the door to reveal a metal staircase and slowly they descended down the staircase. 


	3. The BreifingThe Arrival

**Ha I hope you totally enjoyed the first two chapters and congratulations you've made it to the third chapter of doom!! Well, anyway I revealed a few secrets in the last chapter and either this chapter or the next chapter will reveal the full truth of all three backgrounds and everything!! ENJOY!! **

Chapter 3- The Secret Life

**Bridgette's POV:**

The metal staircase was very familiar and I felt like I had been up and down them a thousand times which I probably had, but oh well. I knew Panda would make sure the boys knew that what they saw down here was completely secret and they must never reveal anything to anyone. The stairs were lit by small lights alone the walls of the shed that eventually turned into solid brick walls. The stairs ended and before them stood a large wide hallway with a few tunnels branching off, but at the far end was where they were headed. Bridgette calmly led Courtney and Gwen down the hallway and through this open section, but instead of a tunnel they emerged into a large room with a small library area, a large table with many papers scattered about, and a large desk with a huge computer atop it and sitting in a chair working at the computer sat a boy with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, this was Vulture.

"Dolphin, Panther, Hawk at last you're here," The boy said spinning the chair around to face them.

"Still addicted to your work I see," Gwen commented and Vulture laughed.

"I'm not a field agent like you three, I'm more of a computer geek," Vulture replied and then Panda walked into the room followed by Geoff, Trent, and Duncan. The three boys looked amazed at the room and then glanced at them and I just shrugged and turned back to Vulture.

"Our mission?" I asked and Vulture nodded and spun back around to face the computer.

"Your friends are very…um…nice," Panda commented quietly so the boys couldn't hear.

"Panda you can explain," Vulture said and Panda nodded.

"Eagle was the first to see a pattern when Verity, Lollop, and Cyrus seemed to keep in contact with each and Vulture and I have been keeping many tabs on them watching there every move," Panda explained. "Recently we sent Lynx and Tiger to check out Verity and Cyrus who happened to stop by town, but we lost contact with them, but since then the three villains have separated and each are back where they belong and we've decided to send one of you to check each one out and to free Tiger and Lynx if they are there and also to steal these," Panda said and Vulture quickly brought up three different pictures of three large stones.

"The gems of Atlantis," Gwen said and Panda nodded.

"Each villain is acquiring one of these three gems and you must get it back," Panda added. "Now for your assignments," Panda added. "Dolphin you get to go after Cyrus and your looking for the Clam's gem," Panda said and I nodded accepting the mission. "Panther your old buddy Verity is awaiting your arrival with the crown sapphire and Hawk you're going after Lollop who has the trident's diamond," Panda explained and Gwen and Courtney nodded. Vulture turned and tossed a pair of keys to me and I got them and smiled, but handed them to Panda.

"No thanks," I laughed and Gwen and Courtney tried to hide their amusement.

"Come on Dolphin approaching by water is so you," Vulture murmured and I smacked his arm.

"You're so not funny," Gwen said shaking her head.

"Anyway, we're all starting off in the jet, Dolphin you're water approach, Panther and Hawk you'll take the sky approach," Panda said and signaled for everyone to follow her.

"Good luck newbie's," Vulture called and I giggled at Vulture's obvious insult to the guys, but they seemed to surprised and shocked to even care.

"Dolphin," Panda called and I walked forward to where Panda was standing with Gwen and Courtney to a door with a lock on it. I quickly took off my necklace and unlocked the door which led into the hanger. Panda flicked on the switch which turned on the lights that revealed the large navy blue jet that we used.

"No way," I heard Geoff whisper to Duncan and Trent. "This is totally awesome," Geoff said and I rolled my eyes.

"They're so immature," Courtney whispered to me and I nodded and quickly we followed Panda down some stairs and we approached the jet.

"Are we riding in that?" Duncan asked and Courtney turned to face him.

"Of course we are," Courtney snapped and as we were close enough the jets doors opened and a set of stairs seemed to magically unfold to welcome us in.

"Totally wicked," Geoff whispered to me and I shrugged and followed Panda into the jet, but she had to admit that Geoff was right and this was totally wicked.

**One hour later…**

"When were you going to tell us?" Geoff asked and I looked up at the three boys.

"We were aiming for never," Gwen said and Trent looked at her.

"It's supposed to be a secret," Courtney added quickly and I saw Gwen shoot Courtney a grateful glance.

"I told you not to ask them," Panda called from where she sat as she drove the jet towards their first destination.

"Well, we're asking them anyway," Trent replied and I stood up and went over to Panda.

"How you put up with them, I don't know," Panda whispered and I laughed.

"In the end we're going to have to explain everything to them aren't we?" I asked and Panda nodded.

"It depends if they survive or not," Panda said and we both started to laugh.

"Survive or not?" Duncan asked and I turned to face the boys.

"Yes, survive or not," Panda answered and I leaned closer to her.

"Relax, you scared me when you said that and I nearly did die, don't do it to them," I hissed to her and Panda just shrugged it off.

"By the way you and Geoff have like 10 minutes before your drop zone," Panda hissed back to me and I crouched beside her.

"You're sick and evil," I said shaking my head and she laughed.

"Just get ready to drop," Panda ordered sternly and I sighed and walked past everyone else and towards the back of the jet. Sitting in the back were three backpacks and I grabbed one of them and went back to the others. "5 minutes," Panda called and I looked over at Geoff.

"You ready?" I asked and he looked back at me.

"Sure," Geoff replied and I glanced at Gwen and Courtney.

"We're entering the drop zone now," Panda called as she dipped the jet lower so that they were closer to the water when they actually jumped. I stood up and put the backpack on and signaled for Geoff to stand up as well and he did. I led him to the side door of the jet and slowly I opened it and wind whipped into the jet and down below us were crystal clear waters. "Jump now," Panda called and both Geoff and I jumped at the same time and as I hit the water I felt cold water surge up around me. I resurfaced and could see the jet slowly rising back into the air until it was out of view and I turned to face Geoff.

"Where now?" Geoff asked and I nodded towards the island which was a good 100 ft. away.

"We swim there," I called and soon Geoff and I were swimming through the cold water towards the island not knowing what to expect when we got there…

**Gwen's POV:**

"Jump now," Panda called and both Trent and I jumped out of the jet falling through the air. Trent seemed slightly petrified…okay extremely petrified, but I was calm as we fell down from the air and Trent looked over at me.

"When do we pull the parachutes?" Trent called over the loud wind.

"I'll tell you when," I called back and Trent nodded and just stared at me which felt awkward.

"Look I'm sorry for breaking up its just that…well…you know," Trent said and I stared at him angrily.

"Trent, this is not the right time," I screamed and Trent just nodded and looked away. As we approached the ground rapidly (but we were pretty high up in the air) I waited until the watch on my wrist started to beep and then I called to Trent. "Pull your parachute chord," I shouted over the wind and Trent pulled the blue chord on the small pack he had and I did the same and suddenly I was tugged up, but soon we were both floating down towards a large island that looked like Jamaica, but I was up in the air so who really knows it could be Fiji for all I know.

We didn't land on the island, we landed in the water, but we weren't that far from the shore so we unhook our packs and started towards the island. When I was able to touch I stood up and walked onto the island and tossed the backpack onto the sand as I flopped down on the sand and Trent sat down beside me. I opened the backpack and took out the locater device and switched it on and smiled with pleasure as our location was actually Jamaica.

"Jamaica, nice," Trent said and I realized he was looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah," I said and took out from the backpack a quite small laptop. On it was a small lock and I took my necklace and unlocked it and turned it on and instantly an e-mail popped up. I opened it and it read:

_Panther-_

_You've just arrived at your destination of Jamaica. First things first, there will be another explaining how to get to where Verity was last located, but for now Verity is not known by the locals of Jamaica so no luck with them, but we did receive a signal from Tiger briefly and that has been transferred into your locater device which will lead you to where Tiger was located and hopefully that will be Verity's location. Panther, it is vital that you do not let any harm come to Trent, he is not trained and knows nothing of our ways so watch out, Verity will use this to your disadvantage, don't let that happen. The crown sapphire is very special and it must be retrieved or Verity will run. Good luck and look for the other e-mail with the instructions. Good luck again. _

_ -Vulture_

I checked and saw that another e-mail had just been sent and I opened it and read over the instructions and then sent the information to my locator device and then shut off the laptop and stuffed it back into the backpack. I grabbed the locater device and put it in my pocket and then put the backpack on and stood up.

"Where are we off too now?" Trent asked standing up with me.

"Off into the forests of Jamaica," I replied and we set off down the beach.

**Courtney's POV:**

I broke the surface, freezing cold and looked around and quickly spotted Duncan. I unhooked my parachute and swam over to him and then we glanced at the island which was pretty far away.

"Is it just me or is this water freezing?" Duncan asked and I scoffed.

"Of course it's cold," I said and then I sighed. "Come on we've got to get to that island," I added and I started to swim towards the island and Duncan followed beside me. Panda had told me that we would land in water, but that the island wasn't that far away from where we would land…I'd like to tell her how I distinguish not far away and pretty far. She also mentioned that we had landed somewhere off of Cuba. After a while my arms and legs hurt and I was seriously freezing, but I had been taught by my parents and my mentors from my sector never to complain and to stay strong, always stay strong.

"Getting cold princess?" Duncan taunted and I stopped and glared at him.

"Now is not the time Duncan, we've got to focus," I said angrily and started swimming again and Duncan started after me.

"You're still very uptight, don't see how you're a spy," Duncan called and I stopped and stared at him in alarm.

"Duncan, I thought Panda explained it to you, you are never ever to say anything if you have to you must say it in code and you don't know the code so don't talk about it," I said and Duncan shrugged and I sighed and dunked underneath the water and then came up and took a deep breath.

"Come on, like you said we've got to focus," Duncan said and I couldn't tell if he was teasing or serious, but I started to swim again and soon enough we reached the beaches of Cuba. We hurried up the beach since we were there illegally and hid behind some tall thick rocks and I grabbed the backpack and dumped its contents onto the ground. They're were a few tools that Duncan looked at curiously, but I snatched them away before he could ask anything and grabbed the lab-top and pulled off the water-proof cover and turned it on. An e-mail popped up and I read it and sighed angrily.

"What?" Duncan asked, but I ignored him and read the e-mail again. It said:

_Hawk-_

_Unfortunately, we've no idea were Lollop could be, so you'll have to use your bare detective skills to find out where he is, but luckily inside your backpack we've given you fake id's that were approved for you and Duncan so carry them around with you in case officials come and ask for your id's. Good luck. _

_ -Vulture_

_P.S. We got a lead from a local who said she thought she heard a helicopter up near one of the old prisons and according to your jump zone you are in the province called, Isle de la Juventud and luckily there are only a few prisons and if you look after this e-mail should be another one with directions to all of the prisons and good luck. Also only 2 of the prisons are abandoned so you're in luck! Good luck again. _

I looked and sighed angrily and turned off the laptop and fished out our id's and tossed Duncan's over to him and he inspected it.

"You guys are good, you've got my picture and everything and a picture of my passport, sweet," Duncan said and I mumbled angrily to myself and stood up and put the backpack on. "Where are we off to now?" Duncan asked as we started off the beach and into a thick pine forest.

"Somewhere where you will feel right at home," I said and Duncan stopped.

"We're going to juvi? Duncan asked and I scoffed at him, but smiled.

"No even better, prison," I said sarcastically and he nudged me forward and we started on through the forests again. 


	4. Gwen's Past

**Ha, okay last chapter was a little long and this one will probably be too!! Okay there will be each girl's POV and they will each explain their story and how they became part of the 'Club'!! Enjoy, and I'm glad all of you really like this story and keep reading…it will get more epic I promise!! Also I'm going to make a poll on my profile that has to correspond with this story and one of the future chapters (like 2 or 3) so if you want to see what that's about go ahead!! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 4- The Past Revealed

**Gwen's POV:**

We traveled along the beach of the island for a long time in complete silence. We finally trekked up the beach and flopped down at the edge of the forest that stretched out in from of them and the top of the beach. Trent had successfully brought back a fish and I had made a large fire and again we were in completely silence as we ate the fish. In the distance the sun was setting below the horizon its reflection upon the ocean and sending beautiful light shining onto the island.

"Beautiful sight," Trent said breaking the silence and I looked up and looked at it briefly.

"Yep," I replied curtly and I looked over at Trent who was sitting against a thick palm tree.

"What's up with this club thing?" Trent asked, but before I could reply he held up his hand. "Maybe you start from the beginning," Trent said and I smiled and nodded. I was sitting up against a large rock with the backpack beside me and I looked up at the sky.

"Well, I'm warning you it's a long story," I said and Trent smiled.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," Trent replied and I looked at the fire as it crackled and hissed with the flames slowly rising and giving off its heat.

"Okay, well it all started when I was 5, it was very often that both my parents, would be gone days or even weeks at a time and at first it didn't really bother me, they always brought me back something, a feather, a necklace, something and I didn't care, but as I turned 6 and then later 7 I started to get really curious about where my parents were going. I'd be really sneaky and look at official papers, letters that they had opened, anything that I thought might tell me anything, but nothing helped me at all. Finally one night when my mom was reading a book I confronted her about it. At first she seemed confused and told me they had business meetings and everything, but I wouldn't buy it," I explained and Trent smiled and then I took a deep breath and continued. "She got a little pissed at me and told me to just go away and I did, but I'd either keep bugging her or my dad until finally my mom said that she was finally going to tell me where she and my dad were going. Early the next morning she and I snuck out of the house and she led me to this abandoned theater and she took me inside and I thought it was bogus and it was nothing, but then these two adults met us and they took me down into the basement which was this room and it was almost exactly identical to the one we were in back in Miami and at first I was a little creeped. Then the three of them explained to me about the club and why they were always going away for days and weeks at one time and I had to admit I was impressed and furious, but my fury ended soon after they told me that I was and will always be a member of the club and when I turned 8, one of the adults, whose codename was Falcon he trained me to learn the ways of the club and to help people where I was needed," I explained and looked over at Trent who looked stunned.

"Talk about a tough childhood," Trent murmured and I laughed.

"You can say that, but it was fun and my mom says its almost time to tell my brother, but that just scares me," I added and Trent put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, they'd never actually send him into danger," Trent said and I looked away not answering and he cleared his throat. "They don't send you into danger do you?" Trent asked and I just nodded.

"It's part of our training, sometimes if its just a rescue mission and you're tagging along or they drop you in the barrens of a forest for survival training, every second is thrilling and you don't really know what to expect," I answered quietly and Trent nodded.

"Why do you have codenames?" Trent asked and I smiled.

"The club is very secret and its rare that even the government knows about us, but some of them do, but anyway we have a code that in case we need to talk to another member we'll say something in code or if a fellow member is in trouble we'll use their codename, like we'll say Hawk is in the red room underneath the Italian sun," I said and Trent cocked his head.

"What the hell did you just say?" Trent asked and I laughed.

"Well you have to break it down first, Hawk is Courtney which means its about Courtney, we use different colors to specify how much trouble the person or we are in, like white is no danger, blue is light danger, purple is heavy danger, and red means captured and we add room to make it sound odd to confuse others and under the Italian sun means she is in Italy which is usually the easy part of the message," I explained and Trent sighed.

"How you remember all this I don't know," Trent whispered and I smiled. "What is your codename?" Trent asked and I smiled.

"Panther," I replied calmly. I took off my necklace and showed it to him. "Each member of the club receives a silver key with their code named inscribed upon it and these keys as you've seen open certain rooms or doors in our headquarters that are very well hidden so others won't find it," I said and Trent took the key delicately and looked at it.

"There must be other reasons for the keys," trent said handing it back to be and I nodded.

"Correct. We believe that our minds, sprit, and heart are locked within our body and every lock has to have a key to open it with," I said holding up the key and Trent looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Why did you never mention any of this?" Trent asked. "Well, I mean I know you couldn't really mention it, but I mean are you allowed to tell anyone if you wanted?" Trent asked.

"Every member of the club finds it hard to keep all of the secrets in about their life and everything else so they are permitted one secret keeper, that secret keeper is given the responsibility of learning the secrets of the person who chose them and they are sworn under oath never to tell a single word to anyone else and usually that secret keeper gets to keep something of the member in case something happens," I said and looked back at the fire and Trent sighed.

"Have you chosen a secret keeper?" Trent asked and I looked at him and saw he had a stupid smile on his face.

"Yes and no," I replied gently and Trent sent me a puzzled look. "Yes, because I've already confided in someone and no, because I don't know if I can exactly trust this person," I added and Trent crossed his arms.

"Who would've guessed that you, Bridgette, and Courtney were secret agents who save the world," Trent said diverting away from the subject, obviously.

"Yeah sometimes I wake up and think its just been all a dream, but its complete reality and I have to admit it is pretty awesome," I whispered and Trent nudged me lightly.

"Pretty awesome?" Trent repeated. "It's completely awesome," Trent exclaimed and I laughed. "Who exactly are we looking for again?" Trent asked and I sighed, because this was the question I didn't want to answer.

"Verity, is one of the toughest villains we face along with Lollop and Cyrus and all three are obsessed with greed and power, Verity is the brains of most of the operations to steal anything or to over throw a ruler or something like that, but he is not very athletic and doesn't fight very well, and he is frightened of spiders," I explained and Trent scoffed.

"At least he won't have to face chef wearing a phony spider costume on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere," Trent said and I laughed as he referred to one of my least favorite episodes, Phobia Factor even now I still shudder to when I was stuck in that box under all of that sand…ugh! "Well, I'm going to try to get some rest," Trent's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I blinked a few times before nodding. It wasn't long until he was asleep and I was alone staring up at the sky with the different stars reflecting back down to me. It was a beautiful sight and I always loved to look at the stars whenever I went on a mission, it was relaxing and it helped me concentrate which made me remember I was still on a mission. Tomorrow would be a vital day and we'd probably have to work hard to get to where Tiger's location had been targeted and we had to get that sapphire, I had a lot of things to do, but there was one thing I just had to do, but didn't know if I could…why were things in life so difficult? I shook my head and leaned my head against the rock and closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Okay…so I lied…well anyway this just makes the story more suspenseful!! Hope you liked that chapter, sry it took me so long to post it, but it required some research like the next two chapters will as Courtney and Bridgette explain how they started out in this club. Enjoy and review if you feel exerted!!**

**P.S. Thank you so much, because I seriously never thought this story would be popular and yes I acknowledge the fact that it is very odd, but it just had to be written down by someone eventually!! Also the poll will be up like right after I post this up!! Go to my page and see what it is about and it corresponds with the story and you'll be surprised how I fit it into the story!! Muwahahahaha!! Thank You!! **


	5. Bridgette's Past

**Okay, sorry this took so long to put up and everything, but its up now!! As a request from ****mysterious-bluerose ****this is Bridgette's past!! YAY!! I'm also reminding you that you should check out the poll on my profile, because it corresponds with this story!! I respect that you can do whatever you wish, but anyway…here's Bridgette's past!!**

Chapter 5- The Past Revealed Part 2

**Bridgette's POV:**

Haiti. That is where Geoff and I were assigned and he seemed more than pleased to be here and it made me laugh. Last night we spent the night on the beach looking up at the stars and I could remember it so easily:

_Last Night on the Beach:_

I looked up at the stars enjoying the view and Geoff was lying beside me, but we were both silent, which was unusual.

"Okay," Geoff said propping himself up on his elbow. "What's the whole story," Geoff added and I flopped over onto my stomach and looked at him.

"Seriously?" I asked and Geoff nodded and actually I couldn't remember him looking so serious before.

"Bridgette, come on its not like you can avoid telling me," Geoff added and I smiled.

"Well, the club is very secret and even most government officials have no idea we exist, but you just can't enter the club, its like a blood connection, if your parents or brother or sister were in it you are too and so on, but for me only my mom was in the club and when only one parents is in the club you have a choice of joining or not," I explained and Geoff nodded and I sighed. "I decided to join, but that wasn't until I was like 8 or 9, but it really all started when I was 6. I grew up closer to my dad than my mom, because my mom was always gone, for weeks, and one a month on end and I was really mad at her and I felt like she was ignoring me. One day I followed her on my bike when I was like 7 and it seemed like forever, but I followed her that neighborhood and down the street and into the shed and it wasn't until she reached the stairs that she realized I was there. She was pretty pissed at me, but then Sparrow, who was Panda's mom, came and told my mom that it was time that I knew the truth. They both led me down the stairs and into the world of the club and explained everything to me, and I mean everything," I said and looked away from Geoff. "After this I would go almost everyday until Sparrow asked me if I wanted to join and I accepted it and then when I turned 9 Sparrow assigned me a mentor, or at least someone to train me and that was where Cheetah comes in, she was an amazing agent, one of the best and she trained me for 4 years and then when I turned 13 I was officially trained and I went on a mission with Cheetah and Sparrow," I said and then looked back at Geoff and he looked sympathetically at me.

"It didn't go well, did it?" Geoff asked and I sighed and shook my head.

"It was all going well at first, but then things took a turn for the worst and Cheetah didn't come back with us," I said and looked back at Geoff. "At first I was about to quit and give up, but for some reason I didn't and I've been in the club since then," I concluded and Geoff nodded.

"That is one of the craziest things I have ever heard," Geoff said and I laughed.

"I try," I joked and Geoff smiled and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met," Geoff said and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said and kissed him back and then we both turned back to face the stars, but I felt his hand touch mine and I smiled and closed my eyes and wished the moment would never end.

**Ha...sry it was a little short, but I am writing this at like midnight and tomorrow I am going shopping so…well anyway…hope you enjoy and review if you wish and check out my poll if you wish too!! Thanks!**


	6. Courtney's Past

**Okay I have to admit to that Courtney is not one of my favorite characters, but I do like the whole Courtney/Duncan good girl/bad boy approach that the producers give, so this chapter may suck it may not, it all depends upon what you think, but it all lies within my hands as I type up this amazingly, hopefully wonderful story…anyway I know my last chapter wasn't very detailed, but I'll try for this one!!**

Chapter 6- The Past Revealed Part 3

**Courtney's POV:**

The Isla de la Juventud was pretty bleak with all of its pine trees, but the fact that I was stuck in unfamiliar territory with Duncan made it worse…sort of. As night fell and we made a fire it was really silent and set an eerie feeling deep into my stomach. Duncan occupied himself taking scraps of the pine wood and carving useless pictures with his stupid knife.

"I still can't get over the fact that you never mentioned any of this," Duncan muttered and I snorted.

"It's not something that's brought up in a regular conversation," I said back and Duncan shrugged.

"Well, you could've mentioned it anyway," Duncan added and I laughed sarcastically.

"No way, the whole point of it is for it to be secret most of the time we don't get to go on missions, most of the time its just research, work, training, spying stuff like that," I explained and Duncan looked at me.

"How'd you get your little status in this so called club thing then?" Duncan asked and I sighed.

"Too make a long story short...both my mom and dad were in the club and when I turned 10 they brought me to the headquarters in New York and I trained for 3 years before going on my first mission and here we are now," I snapped and Duncan snorted.

"It's better than keeping the whole thing a secret anyway," Duncan said and I sighed.

"You just don't understand," I growled angrily.

"Then let me understand," Duncan replied and I just stared at him as he smiled at me.

"It's quite complicated," I said finally and Duncan faintly smiled.

"It's not like there is anything else to do here in…uh…Cuba," Duncan said and I nodded.

"Well, the club is run by three main leaders; Eagle, Panda, and Cobra, but there are small branches where everyone is like Panda is in Bridgette's area and Eagle is in Gwen's area and who Cobra is and where they live is completely secret," I explained. "Well, anyway its like a family business…you've got to be bloodline related to even join so in a way we are kind of a really large family and we believe deeply that the world needs us and that we need the world," I added and Duncan nodded and pointed to my necklace.

"What is up with the dang keys, I mean from what Bridgette showed us it opened secrets doors, but is that all?" Duncan asked and I shook my head.

"Of course not, according to the club our bodies have three different parts; spirit, mind, and heart and our bodies conceal these three objects and they're locked away and every lock needs a key to go along," I said and fingered with my necklace. "Also like you said it helps us open secret doors in our headquarters and everything, but they're really special to us," I explained and Duncan nodded.

"You have a guidebook somewhere," Duncan said shaking his head and I laughed.

"I know its confusing, but after a while you get…well yeah its confusing," I said quickly correcting myself, but Duncan heard my mistake.

"Nice mistake princess," Duncan said and I sighed.

"I call you Duncan don't I, so what's wrong with Courtney?" I asked angrily and Duncan shrugged.

"I like the name, but its much more fun to call you princess," Duncan said and I crossed my arms angrily.

"Well, its not fun to me and before you can say anything I know that not everything can be fun to everyone," I said and Duncan looked at me seriously.

"That was not what I was going to say, but you are correct in one angle," Duncan said and I rolled my eyes. "I was going to say, you just got to let loose a little," Duncan said and I glared at him.

"The last time I let loose, I got voted off a stinking island," I snapped angrily.

"Just saying," Duncan said calmly and I sighed angrily and sat back and closed my eyes and hoped that this day would just end.


	7. Tracking Lollop

**Okay, so I'm actually writing this before I finished chapter 6 so I don't know how you thought that one was…but anyway this chapter is going to continue with Courtney and Duncan and then the next chapter with be Bridgette and Geoff and then in chapter 9 Gwen and Trent's continuation…so here it is…hope you like it!!**

Chapter 7- Going to Jail

**Courtney's POV:**

Well, in the morning we set off through heavy rain and chilling air. The excessive pine trees made me careful not to lose my way, but luckily the tracking device stayed strong and guided us through the thick pines until we reached a long dirt road.

"Well, according to the tracking device we just follow this road and it will lead us to the jail," I said calmly and Duncan looked at me like I was talking in a foreign language.

"A jail? I still can't get over the fact that we're going to a jail," Duncan said and I smiled.

"If that's where Lollop is then that is where we must go," I said as we started along the road.

"Lollop…that's a very interesting name," Duncan said and I could tell he really had nothing else to say.

"It's Portuguese or Norwegian, but it means thief in one of those languages," I added and Duncan nodded.

"Hawk…wow that's an interesting name," Duncan said and I laughed.

"Is criticizing names all you can think of?" I asked and Duncan faintly smiled.

"I'm not criticizing just commenting…completely different," Duncan said quickly and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, but still we can't just go around using our real names, like I explained last night our codenames are used so that we can avoid our secret from being uncovered by the villains or civilians," I explained once again and Duncan just sighed.

"Do you guys have like a guide book to all of this?" Duncan asked and I smiled.

"Of course not, what is someone found it?" I said and Duncan mumbled something angrily to himself.

"Of course, there is always a loop hole," Duncan muttered loudly and there was a faint noise in the distance behind us. I stopped and turned around and stared blankly, before a small dot appeared very far away, but it was approaching very quickly. I looked around and grabbed Duncan and ducked behind some trees, but I peeked to see what was coming. As if to answer my question the dot approached until I realized that it was a large truck. It rumbled past and was soon followed by a second and when the noise of their engines had died away both Duncan and I crept out from the trees.

"I'm guessing some of these prisons are still in use," Duncan said and I nodded and took out my cell-phone and dialed a number and waited until someone on the other end picked up.

"Hawk…um did I mention that some of these prisons are still in use?" The voice said quickly.

"Vulture…seriously you don't think you could've mentioned this before," I shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, but now you know, but trust me your going to the Prison el Guaybo and that is most certainly not in use anymore and we're pretty to almost sure that Lollop is hiding out there," Vulture said quickly trying to make up for his mistake.

"You're still not helping very much," I muttered angrily and Vulture laughed.

"Just focus on the mission and we can discuss my slip-up later on…goodbye," Vulture said and hung-up on me and I hung-up and put my phone away and Duncan just glanced at me.

"Remind me to kill Vulture," I mumbled as we continued back down the road again.

"You guys are seriously whack if we hav eto break into a prison," Duncan said and I laughed.

"Vulture assured me the place is completely not used anymore so we should be safe," I laughed and Duncan shrugged.

"Usually even unused prisons are heavily guarded," Duncan pointed out and I looked at him.

"Well, duh," I murmured and Duncan just shrugged again and we went silent as we continued down the path, but eventually we came to a fork that went three different ways. The one on the far left veered to the left and went out of view, the middle one went straight and ten turned to the right and the one on the far right veered sharply to the right and went out of sight.

"The tracker says to go on the left path," I said quickly reading the device. Suddenly the sound of the engine came close by and we quickly dived back into the forest and from the path on the far left both trucks came around and hurried down the path we had just come down upon.

"Are you sure you're reading that thing right?" Duncan asked angrily.

"Yes, because the far right path leads to a cliff and the middle one eventually meets the far right path and leads to the cliff so it has to be the left one," I said quietly as the engines died away in the distance. We crept out from behind the trees again and looked at the left path.

"Whatever," Duncan mumbled and we slipped down the left path. It was narrower then the first one and the pine trees had not been tended to so long pine branches stuck out into the middle of the path and the path was covered with plenty of pine needles that crackled and crunched under our shoes. "Does this path ever end?" Duncan asked and I giggled.

"It's only noon, so when we find the jail and we can rest until sunset," I explained.

"Are we using the cover of night to our advantage?" Duncan asked.

"Well, if we go during the day, the guards from the other prison might see us and thing we're escaped convicts trying to sneak away," I countered and Duncan nodded. Eventually the path widened again and the pines were neatly trimmed back and soon they ended to reveal a small grassy area that eventually led to a large stone wall with barbed wire all around it and there was a very tall gray building with very small square windows.

"Talk about depressing," Duncan mumbled and I nodded to the path which led around the wall and disappeared. We hurriedly raced over there and then we shuffled along the path until it veered left and split into three different paths which led to three different large buildings, but they were further away.

"The middle one," I whispered after checking the detector. We slowly made our way down path and it actually led us past the two other buildings that were very tall and bleak like the first one and the path continued along with the grassy area surrounding it, but it was obviously very abandoned for the grass was overgrown and there were plenty of weeds sprouting here and there. Finally when all three other jails were way behind us we arrived at a medium sized building that was russet colored with plenty of small oval windows surrounded by a wire mesh fence and inside the ground was dirt and gravel. A few fee tin front of us was an old, wooden sign that had long since rotten over and had moss growing over it, but it was obvious what the name was and the sign clearly read… Prison El Guayabo.

"Better than the other prisons I guess," Duncan commented as we approached the fence. We still had a couple hours of daylight left so we went around the side and flopped down in the shade of the building. As I was just about to get out the laptop, my cell-phone rang and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I asked and then the sound of heavy breathing came through. "Whose this?" I asked quietly when I saw that Duncan was asleep.

"Come now Hawk you should know who I am," A very deep and slightly angry voice hissed from the other end.

"Lollop?" I asked barely audible and then I heard a loud howl close by. Duncan jumped up frantically and I turned just in time to see part of the fence along the side open and three large husky shapes bounded through. The three wolves looked around and when they saw us howled and then raced towards us. I jammed everything into the backpack and Duncan and I ran as fast as both of us could, but everytime the wolves got increasingly closer.

"We can't outrun them much longer," I called to Duncan and then my stomach lurched as we fell down into a deep black abyss…


	8. Tracking Cyrus

**Okay, so here goes chapter 8 which will continue with Geoff and Bridgette!! Check out the poll on my website and trust me I'm going to keep bugging you, but seriously pleze check it out, because only 9 ppl have voted and that's not that accurate!! It will be open for longer, probably until after chapter 14 or something…so if you can just check it out that'd we really nice of all of you…and thank you to the 9 ppl who have voted on it so far Leshawna is winning and Katie, Harold, Lindsay, DJ, and Heather are tied with one vote!! Ha if you want to know what I was talking about go to my profile and check out ma poll!! Thank you and enjoy this chapter!!**

Chapter 8- Tracking Cyrus

**Bridgette's POV:**

Cyrus was one of the worst villains I had ever faced, besides two others one of which killed my old mentor. Cyrus was a very devious man who had many tricks up his sleeve and his tactics involved riddles and puzzles.

"Why's this Cyrus dude after the gems?" Geoff asked and I looked at him.

"Well, they are rare gems worth millions of thousands of dollars," I said and Geoff looked away. "Come on we've got to avoid seeing any natives," I said.

"Why?" Geoff asked and I sighed.

"Cyrus knows me better than any of our other agents, and any one of the natives could be his spy and if that person sees me then we're in trouble," I replied and Geoff nodded.

"This place is crawling with tons of people though," Geoff insisted trying to walk towards the main road, but I tugged him back.

"The more people there are the more spies, Cyrus has, we stick to the forest," I said and Geoff just shrugged and we set off, dodging between trees and avoiding any contact with the natives and the tracking device clearly led us to the base of a quite large mountain. There were at least 6 different trails leading up to the mountain, but Geoff and I snuck up to the path that had a sign that read: **Danger Keep OUT**. Geoff and I glanced at each other, before we stepped over the sign and started up the path. We were both very silent, which was quite odd since Geoff usually liked to talk, but usually he messed up and that made me laugh, but now it was silent and that made me think how well our relationship was really going.

"On the plane," Geoff suddenly said and I jumped a little, but still remained calm and quiet. "You mentioned that when Panda said that when she told you if you survive or not, you said that when she told you, you nearly died," Geoff added and I sighed.

"Yeah, well I wasn't lying when I said that," I replied and Geoff nodded.

"What's the story about that?" Geoff asked and I faintly smiled.

"Well, it was my first mission and I went with my mentor, Black Bird and Panda said if we survive or not and she was joking, but I didn't realize that and I got really scared and then when we were on our mission all I could think about was what Panda had said and I messed up and nearly got blown to pieces, but Black bird snapped me out of it," I explained and Geoff slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry, but that is one of the weirdest stories I have ever heard," Geoff admitted and I laughed.

"It is pretty weird, but trust me all my missions are pretty weird like that," I said and Geoff laughed. Soon it was silent again and it was annoying and I really wanted to speak about anything now, but I just couldn't…I was lost for words and partially because there was a thought in the back of my head that told me that I was on a mission and that Geoff had stowed away and discovered my secret and that I should be really mad at him, but I wasn't.

"How about we stop and rest?" Geoff suggested and I nodded and we veered off into the forest and we stopped to rest. I stood up with my cell-phone and started to walk away and I dialed a number and it rang a few times before someone answered.

"Dolphin, you're on the right track Cyrus is probably hiding up in the mounta…," Vulture was cut off…by me. I don't know what, but I was walking and apparently there was a hole in the ground and it was pretty deep, because I fell into it.

**No one's POV:**

As Bridgette lay unconscious at the bottom of that hole…Vulture urgently tries to get back to her, but that doesn't work and then he gets an idea…

**Geoff's POV:**

I waited for a little bit for Bridgette to come back, but she never did and I was wondering if she had ditched me and gone on by herself. I was about to go look for her or leave when my cell-phone rang. I looked at it and didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Geoff, its Vulture," Vulture's voice came to me.

"How'd you get my number?" I asked, but Vulture sighed angrily.

"Geoff, I was talking to Bridgette and then she screamed and I lost contact to her…something must have happened," Vulture said frantically.

"Okay, calm down I'll find her," I replied and we both hung-up and my heart lurched. I went in the direction Bridgette did, stepping carefully and walking slowly to check behind every tree or look for any sign of her when I suddenly was falling…

I sat up and blinked a couple of times as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I looked up. I was definitely in a hole about 6 feet wide and 5 feet tall. I looked around remembering what Vulture had said and then I spotted her lying there motionless.

"Bridgette," I gasped crawling over to her and I delicately lifted her head onto my knee. As I looked at her as she lay unconscious I felt terribly responsible…


	9. Tracking Varity

**I am SO sorry for not posting this sooner and I feel so bad about it, but I promise I will try to write more often and that this and my other total drama island story, Coming Together!! Again I feel so guilty for not posting this sooner, but bear with me as I have school stuff to do and as I speak I have math homework and L.A. homework to do and its already like almost 11 p.m. on the West Coast!! OMG, I'll go and my next post I promise will be this upcoming weekend!! ******************

Chapter 9- Tracking Varity

**Gwen's POV:**

SLAM! The metal door opened slowly and in walked a tall, thin man with short black hair and brown eyes with dark sunglasses in his hand. Trent and I were sitting on the cold floor in the dungeon (sort of kind of) of Varity's hideout. Varity strode towards us and smiled evilly at Trent and I and then looked around casually.

"Nice place, wouldn't you say?" Varity asked, but we both stayed silent. "You know its very rude not to answer a question you've been asked," Varity said with a hint on anger in his voice.

"No, this is not a nice place and what makes it more putrid is you," I hissed angrily and Varity looked at me angrily and then grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"You need to be taught some manners, Panther and I know exactly what to do," Varity said and he started to pull me out of the room. I looked over at Trent desperately, but I knew he couldn't do anything. I was pulled out of the room and through a dark tunnel until we reached a metal den with a large computer, a couple of chairs, and about 6 men dressed all in black with large machine guns standing around the room. Varity shoved me and I fell onto the ground and I just stayed there, staring at the ground while Varity walked around me.

"Hey boss, torture her like you did to that stupid Tiger guy," One of the men called and my head shot up and I glared at Varity.

"What have you done with Tiger?" I demanded and Varity and a few of the men chuckled.

"Oh in due time my darling," Varity said and I just gritted my teeth. The floor was cold and it seemed to seep into my inner veins slowly freezing my blood every second…but enough of that crap I felt a warm hand on my chin and it slowly raised it so I was face to face with Varity. Varity's eyes, brown in color, seemed to have a sympathetic nature in them or if not that then…something good. His hand suddenly slapped me and the impact of his hit made me tumble over and then I felt someone grab me roughly and pull me back to my feet.

"Is that the best you can do?" I hissed angrily as one of the men started to drag me away. Varity snapped his fingers and the man twisted my arm painfully and at the same time pointed his rifle at my back.

"Is that too easy for you?" Varity asked wickedly and I wanted to scream out in pain, but I held it in since my mentor had always taught me that pain was nothing to be afraid of and that I shouldn't express it, especially not in front of my enemies.

"Of course it is," I whispered quietly, but they apparently heard me, because the man untwisted my arm and shoved me to the ground his rifle still the whole time pressed against my back.

"You will stay still or my assistant will shoot you to oblivion," Varity called and there was a ruffle of laughter as the men in black caught a slit of humor out of my pain. I bit my lower lip and flipped over onto my back and knocked the man off balance in the process. He hit the ground hard and his rifle flew a few feet to our left and I got to my feet, but then I was knocked to the ground even harder as the other men attacked, but Varity called them off.

"You little bitch," The man who had first been holding me shouted as he stormed out of the room his rifle still in hand.

"Panther that was very bad of you," Varity said and then he started to talk and his words seemed to go on forever and as I lay there on the ground with about three rifles stabbing into my back I remember how Trent and I even got ourselves captured in the first place.

_Flashback:_

_After the night's sleep Trent and I had scarcely spoken to each other and I just concentrated on our mission, which was I was supposed to do anyway. We were walking along the beach and then it started to rain and we had to run for cover. The tiny droplets were sprinkling themselves upon us as we raced through the woods happy for the somewhat accurate cover of the trees. It wasn't too long before we found a large trees with giant roots that looped high into the air and then spiraled down and disappeared into the ground. Trent and I quickly got inside and found it to be quite comfy even if some rain was escaping the cover of the roots and hitting us. _

_"This kind of sucks," Trent muttered and I laughed. _

_"Kind of, is not an appropriate choice of words, especially since rain is technically just water," I pointed out and Trent shrugged and smiled at me, but then a quite painful memory jabbed itself into my heart, the e-mail I received that informed me that Trent and I were over. _

_E-mail from Trent:_

_Hey Gwen…I really have no way to say this especially since it's so hard to say and this is by e-mail. I think we should break-up and I can assure you it has nothing to do with you, its my choice and my fault, its been great, but we just have to break-up and for that I'm sorry. _

_Trent_

_That e-mail had brought so much pain, but ironically my mom had surprised me with the visit to Florida just the day after and I never got a truthful answer if it had been to help me get over it or she just thought I deserved it. Then…well you know what happens after that, unfortunately. Back to the story…_

_Trent and I were over and whatever happened on Total Drama Island happened, but now it was over and we…I had to move on. _

_"Okay fine, this does not suck and is just a set back," Trent said and I smiled. _

_"That's much better," I whispered and then there was the sound of rustling in the distance, but it was close enough to be a threat. "Stay here," I whispered and I slipped out of the roots and walked away towards the woods and then I heard angry mumbling and as I crept closer to the sound I was just able to see through the trees that there were two men stomping on an animal and my guess was correct as I heard small cracks and snaps as the bones broke under the pressure. _

_"I think we have some visitors, Jack," One man mumbled and then I spotted Trent trying to sneak past a tree, but it was obvious as day where he was. Both of them were stalking towards him and then both disappeared and all was silent and I was about to raced towards Trent, but then someone jumped me from behind and it wasn't long before both Trent and I were being led through the forest until we emerged to a small town that sat on ht edge of a cliff. The men calmly led us towards the cliff and I thought for a moment they were just going to shove us over, but then they veered past a small church and we were led onto a narrow path that was littered with fresh pine needles and pine cones. The path soon widened and emerged to a large old-looking building that had been long since abandoned. The men stopped and we were blind-folded and we were slowly led into the building since it seemed to get cooler suddenly. The man holding me just lightly pushed me through doors and around obstacles until he roughly tied my wrists, removed the blind-fold and then shoved both Trent and I into the dungeon room. _

**I'm sure you know where we begin from that point on**

_End Flashback:_

Pain throbbed through me as Varity slowly rose me to my feet and then he slammed me up against the wall and I whimpered as pain wafted itself into my shoulder.

"Jack, release the prisoner," Varity shouted and one of the men slunk away to a side door, opened it and pulled out a blind-folded boy. He looked about 16 or 17 and had short, sandy-blond hair and he was struggling and at first I thought it was just some hostage Varity had taken, but then I saw the dog necklace dangling around his neck and the words clearly read: TIGER.

"Tiger," I called and the boy looked up sharply.

"Who just called me, Varity?" Tiger demanded angrily.

"Relax you fool its another one of your agent friends," The man named Jack said and shoved Tiger roughly forward, but Tiger only stumbled a few steps before he stopped again.

"Which one?" Tiger demanded angrily.

"That is for us to know and for you to find out later," Jack hissed and started to half-drag half-lead Tiger out of the room under they disappeared and I looked back at Varity.

"What are you going to do with him?" I asked quietly and Varity smiled and his eyes narrowed.

"He'll be joining you and your boyfriend in the dungeon," Varity said and I snorted.

"Trent is not my boyfriend" my voice lowered quite a bit "not anymore that is," I said and Varity quietly scoffed at me and I felt like kicking him and I actually did, right in the shin.

"Take this," Varity said swinging his arm and hitting my sore shoulder. He then tripped me and I fell to the floor and of course I landed on my sore shoulder and I moaned in pain. "Take her away Jazz," Varity hissed his voice cold and emotionless and I obediently let Jazz pick me up, but I turned very quickly to look at Varity.

"This isn't over, but when it is that gem will be with the rightful owners," I called and Jazz shoved me out of the room and led me once again to the dungeon room. He opened the door and roughly shoved me inside and then the door slammed shut as I landed on the ground.

"Gwen are you okay?" Trent asked immediately and I narrowed my eyes angrily.

"Of course," I spat and Trent nodded calmly and backed off a little and I turned to face Tiger, whose blindfold had been removed.

"Fierce as usual," Tiger muttered and I sat back relaxing a little.

"Getting captured as usual," I countered and Tiger shrugged and then we just stared at the door as if we could just magically open it.

"I can't believe you let a newbie on a mission as important as this," Tiger finally said and I looked at him and then realized he was talking about Trent.

"He's not a newbie, he's a stowaway who will never be seen again," I whispered so that only Tiger could hear, but Trent heard it of course.

"Geoff, Duncan, and I were worried about the three of you," Trent defended and I looked at him angrily.

"You must never come back and I will highly assume that Eagle will order us to be kept apart, staying together could be hurtful to future missions," I stated and Trent glared at me.

"We're not together, if you even remember I broke-up with you," Trent hissed and I felt pain stab my heart like broken glass.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do remember, but that is one memory I would not like to revisit," I muttered and Trent's eyes softened as he realized how hurtful his reply had been.

"Look I'm sorry okay I didn't mean it, not the break-up," Trent mumbled and I glared at him.

"Shutting up would be your best option at the moment," Tiger warned and I looked over at Tiger who I had know through most of my training. Tiger was a good friend and he had even asked me out a few times, but I had never actually been on a real date with him, but he always knew what mood I was in as if he could read me and at the moment I felt like he was reading me, as easily as you read a picture book. Always calmly studying the pictures, but always moving onto the next page just as easily and letting go of the last image after a new one had come your way.

"Can we focus on getting out of here maybe?" I asked obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Well, while you two have been bickering, I've been working," Tiger declared and pulled out his arms from behind his back completely free the rope dangling from one hand.

"You could have brought out your knife sooner," I mumbled as Tiger crawled over and cut the ropes around my arms. He moved onto Trent while I rubbed my wrists and then Tiger and I sat beside each other and Trent joined to form a circle.

"How about the way we came in, most of those men have to be in that one room," I pointed out, but Tiger shook his head.

"Once Varity dismisses them they're all over the place," Tiger said and then he smiled. "I was listening though and apparently there is a secret tunnel that only Varity knows about that leads right out of this building and who ends somewhere," Tiger added and I snapped my fingers.

"If only Varity knows about it then he could do anything he wanted with the tunnel," I pointed out and Tiger smiled.

"Including stashing something that he needs to hide," Tiger interjected.

"Like something he stole," Trent added and Tiger nodded to him.

"Like the gem that he was witnessed stealing," I concluded.

"We have to find this tunnel," Trent said and Tiger and I glanced at each other.

"Varity thinks he is the only one who knows about the tunnel, so he'd think that if he didn't secure the place, no one would suspect anything," Tiger suddenly spoke up his eyes and then he looked around the room and I caught what he was saying.

"He'd keep it as unsecured, but he'd make it believe like it was secure enough or to obvious and stupid to be there," I said and Tiger stood up and walked over to the farthest wall and starting touching every stone or part that he could.

"He'd keep it in the most obvious place, but it'd be so obvious that no one would realize where it was hidden," Tiger called over his shoulder.

"This all means…" Trent trailed off either because he just wanted to make sure he was right or he just wasn't catching on.

"The tunnel is located here in the dungeon," I said and then I found something as my hand slipped into a tiny dip in the wall that was almost unnoticeable, but I noticed that there was a small cloth like texture along the side. I tugged on it and behind it was a small hole and I traced my finger around it. I took off my key and slowly was able to fit the key into the hole and I turned it until there was a small click. "Got it," I called replacing my key so that it hung around my neck like it was supposed to. Tiger rushed over to me and searched the wall for an opening, but it seemed hopeless until he bent down and slowly pushed a part of the wall out to reveal a large column and soon part of the wall slid aside to reveal a pretty wide tunnel.

"That is freaky," Trent said and Tiger and I laughed.

"Dude, if you're going to become a member you kind of have to get used to the freakiness," Tiger said and I glanced from Trent back to Tiger who didn't really seem to realize he had said anything wrong.

"We've got a gem to find," I muttered angrily and Tiger shrugged and he let me enter the tunnel first and I did and when Trent (who had come in last) entered the wall replaced itself immediately and I quickly took my key off and found the little hardly noticeable switch that immediately turned it into different objects. After a few tries I got it to turn into a mini flashlight and I flicked the light on and shone it around the tunnel. The sides were made of smoothes rocks and the tunnel was a good 7 feet high and probably 3 feet wide. The floor looked like it was crushed brick or just dust, but the floor was our least concern as we had to find the stupid gem.

"Where would Varity hide a bright blue gem?" Tiger asked mostly to himself.

"The walls are no help and the floor doesn't conceal much," I said, but then Trent cleared his throat, but it wasn't just a normal clearing your throat it was a clearing your throat that sounded like he had to say something or he had found something. Tiger and I turned to face him and I saw that Trent was bending down and was looking at the wall where there was a small crack, but as it went down it widened until it was wide enough that a young cat could probably get into it. Tiger hopped down and onto his knees and reached into the crevice and he groped around until he slowly withdrew a small wooden box. It was made of pine and that was decided from the smell of it. It was smooth and about the size of a dictionary, but a little bit thicker. On the top were carvings of what looked like birds or some kind of animal with wings. The box was locked by a metal lock, but Tiger took his key and unlocked the box and it flipped open easily.

"Holy crap, that's a really huge gem," Tiger said as he delicately picked up a sapphire gem that glittered in the faint light of the flashlight. It was the size of my fist and maybe even a little bit bigger and I held it and it felt kind of heavy.

"The boss is not going to be happy about this," Jazz's voice sounded close to the entrance and I flashed the light on the entrance, but it was obvious they had no clue where we had gone.

"He's going to kill us," Jack yelped like a little puppy who had been smacked for bad behavior.

"Come on then," Jazz ordered fiercely and their voices faded. Tiger and I jumped as the door to the dungeon slammed shut. He handed me the gem and then shut and locked the box and stuffed it back into the crevice and stood up.

"We can't leave just yet," I said and Trent looked at me stunned.

"We have to leave when they least expect it," Tiger said and I stuffed the gem into my pocket and made it look like a small ruffle in my skirt. Tiger opened the door in the wall and we all took turns tying the rope around our wrists loosely, but enough so that it seemed that we were still tied up. Just as we were settling against the wall facing the door, the silver door slammed open and Varity marched in with Jazz and Jack right behind him followed by two other men there rifles ready to shoot.

"What are you two nut jobs talking about?" Varity stormed angrily and thrust his hand at us. "The three of them are clearly here," He added and it was clear he was pissed off.

"Sir, we s-swear they w-weren't here a few m-minutes a-ago," Jazz stuttered nervously his eyes wide.

"You two are fools and if you are going to drag me down to this godforsaken place every time he think these idiots are missing then you are no use to me," Varity said and he nodded to the other two men who turned and each shot once and then Jazz and Jack fell down blood slowly coming from their wounds. "Hugh, Leon good work," Varity said as he stepped calmly over Jazz and Jack, but he snapped his fingers and Hugh and Leon calmly dragged away the two bodies and then the door shut.

"When do we leave?" Trent whispered as there footsteps and the sound of dragging died away.

"Tonight is the full moon right?" Tiger asked and I nodded calmly. "Panther do you still have all of your stuff, the laptop, cell, tracker?" Tiger asked and I closed my eyes and then nodded.

"It's hidden in some tree roots," I whispered and Tiger nodded slowly.

"I've been kept here in the dungeon a few times and the guards always fall asleep right at 8 p.m., but always wake up at 5:30 a.m.," Tiger explained and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"This had better have a point," I growled and Tiger smiled and nudged me gently as he slipped his hands out of the ropes. Trent and I followed his lead and I turned to face him fully our eyes locking and I felt jealousy pulsing through the air…from Trent!

"It does, what I'm inclining is that you sneak out through the tunnel, find your stuff and contact Vulture and Panda and then tomorrow night we'll all escape and Panda will meet us," Tiger explained and I nodded slowly and looked back at the silver door.

"Okay, but I'm guessing that you told me when the guards fall asleep and wake up for a reason as well?" I asked coyly and Tiger faintly smiled.

"You can leave when we hear them start snoring, but you have to be quiet about it and you have to be back in here with your wrists tied by 5:25 a.m. or else," Tiger whispered and I nodded and turned back and slumped against the wall.

"Okay, I'll take it," I whispered and Tiger laughed and then leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"Your boyfriend is really jealous, I could fell it pulsing through him like a river," Tiger whispered and I drew away and then laughed and leaned back in towards him.

"We broke up anyway and I don't care if he's jealous or not," I replied and Tiger scoffed.

"Well, since you've broken-up how about after we return to headquarters I take you on a date?" Tiger asked and I looked at him briefly.

"I'm looking forward to it already," I whispered and Tiger smiled brightly, but then got a serious look on his face.

"We'll plan our escape tomorrow once you get back," Tiger said seriously and I nodded.

"Sounds good," Trent mumbled his eyes were on me and they burned into me angrily.

"Now all we do is wait," I whispered as I leaned my head back my eyes still on the silver door.

The moon was not even up when we heard the loud and disgusting snores coming from outside the silver door. I glanced at Tiger and he nodded and I smiled and then I slipped the ropes off my wrist and took my key and stood up and walked over to the key hole and unlocked the door. Trent and Tiger slowly removed the wall and then we all stood facing each other.

"We'll see you bright and early," Trent teased and I nodded a smile briefly crossing my face and I hugged him tightly. Trent went over to check that the guards were still asleep, ordered by Tiger and is was obvious that Tiger just wanted some privacy for us. Tiger and I stared at each other briefly before I snapped out of my thoughts and I looked at Trent who was still casually looking out of the silver door.

"Please be careful," Tiger whispered as I turned my key into a small flashlight.

"I will be," I replied and then making sure that Trent wasn't looking I kissed Tiger on the lips and then flicked on the flashlight and slipped into the tunnel. I looked back and saw Trent and Tiger's gazes slowly disappear as the wall closed behind me. I reached into my pocket and felt the gem still safely there and then I turned the light back to the tunnel and remembering my time limit I started to hurry down the tunnel and made sure the light never faded and when it did I smacked it and the light seemed to shine brighter until it was so bright it lit the path in front of me. The tunnel slightly narrowed, but not by much and I barely noticed it as I hurried faster. It twisted and turned to the right and then the left and then it went straight until it sloped up a little, but then it flattened out until it hit a wall. I stopped and looked over my shoulder and around me and then I looked at the wall and found a small hand-hold like rock and I lightly touched it and then the wall in front of my folded back carefully and I quietly stepped out of the tunnel and then I heard the wall close behind me.

"This looks like a church," I whispered to myself and then I spotted as if by some miracle a larger flashlight that cast more light and would help me more and I guess Varity had left it the last time he had left the tunnel. I turned my necklace back into its key form and slipped it onto my neck. I shone the flashlight over the place I was in and concluded that it was in fact a church. It hadn't been used in a long time since there was dust and cobwebs everywhere not to mention spiders, but heck anything was better than being buried alive. There was a large, oak alter and there were some risers to the left where the choir probably had sat. The benches went back for about 8 rows and the benches were probably large enough to fit 10 of me on them all. There was a scarlet/red colored carpet that looked stained and moldy and in the corner close to the alter was a stack of song books and a bunch of old bibles torn and ripped to shreds. The walls were lined with enlarged pictures of pages from the bibles and the buildings itself was made out of marble and wood and as I walked down the aisle towards the door I got a sudden chill that ran up my spine instantly. I hurried outside and nearly screamed as the door of the church swung back and forth and then it fell to the ground with a loud boom as its hinges were too rusted to hold it on any longer. I froze instantly and when I was sure no one was after me I ran for it realizing that the tunnel had led to that old church in that town. I raced past all of the old buildings and then I looked at the large forest and then closed my eyes and pictured the path we took through the forest and when I was sure I ran for it through the forest crashing against thorns and shoving myself past trees.

"It's okay no one is after you," I panted as I crouched in the shelter of a large trees and after I caught my breath I stood up and turned and pain ensued as I crashed into something, hard, stiff, and cold and I fell backwards onto the ground. I grabbed the flashlight and shone it on whatever I had ran into and I laughed hysterically as I realized it was the roots of the tree. I sat up and reached into the roots and pulled out the backpack and opened up the pocket and grabbed the cell-phone and dialed Vulture's number.

"Hello?" Vulture's tired voice asked.

"Vulture, its Panther," I replied and there was a jerking sound and I heard a loud arguing.

"Panther, what's up?" Panda's voice now came through the phone.

"Trent and I found Tiger and we got the gem, they had me escape so that I could contact you, but I've got to get back soon," I answered quickly and Panda sighed with relief.

"I need to come retrieve you guys," Panda added and I sighed.

"Tomorrow night we'll be down on the beach where you dropped Trent and I off at, you have to be there, I'm guessing around midnight or 1, but I can't be sure," I whispered looking around me frantically.

"Don't worry, I'll be there," Panda replied and then hung-up and I stuffed the phone into the back-up and then I stood up and once again looked around. As every second went on I felt that everlasting feeling that someone was watching me and worse…following me. I started to calmly walk back towards the abandoned town as a stiff, warm breeze ruffled through the forest. I started to walk faster as I began to hear sounds deep into the forest and each time they came closer to me, but then I finally stopped and shook myself.

"You're just paranoid," I whispered to myself and at first it seemed to help calm me, but as I continued on, it didn't last very long as that creepy feeling came back and then…

**Tiger's POV:**

After Panther had left it ended up to be just Trent and I all alone, I was partly curious and partly excited. Excited, because Panther had accepted to go out on a date with me, but also curious because she had mentioned that Trent had broken up with her and she seemed clueless to know why.

Right now we were sitting against the wall with the entrance to the dungeon in front of us and beyond that the steady snores of the guards could just be heard. Trent and I were both quiet probably because we hardly knew each other, but also because there seemed to be some stress between Trent and Gwen and my butting in didn't seem to be helping.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly so the guards would not wake up. Trent looked up at me curiosity in his eyes, but he quickly blinked it away.

"Sure," Trent said with a smile, if he totally hated me he was hiding it pretty well.

"Well, Panther…I mean Gwen mentioned that you two had broken up," I began and I felt guilt washing over Trent almost instantly. "What happened?" I asked curiously and Trent closed his eyes and nodded.

"Well, everything seemed to be going awesome, after TDI we were going out, even though we didn't live close to each other," Trent began calmly. "She was so beautiful, smart, funny, and she was perfect and she loved my music and supported me in every way, but then I met her," Trent put an emphasis on her and I felt fury edge its way through my body. "Jennifer was so sweet, gorgeous, and she was a total fan of my music. I decided to take her out of one date and I promised myself to tell Gwen that we were just friends and that it had meant nothing. On the date Jennifer and I just connected and sparks began to literally fly and after that we went on a date every other night and unfortunately Gwen never knew a thing," Trent said and he sighed deeply.

"Technically you were cheating on Gwen," I said fiercely and Trent slowly nodded.

"On one date about a few days before I broke up with Gwen, Jen told me she knew that I had a relationship with Gwen as well and then she told me to take my pick," Trent whispered and I felt my hands start to clench into fists. "Jennifer told me to pick between Gwen and her and I stayed away from Jennifer for a few days, talked to Gwen and then I discovered who my heart wanted me to be with," Trent added and then he looked up at me his eyes wide. "I chose Jennifer, I e-mailed Gwen that it was time we split apart and well and then Geoff and Duncan and I all suddenly decided to meet in Florida and we got dragged along in this never-ending mission spy thing," Trent mumbled and I glared at him angrily.

"So you know, Gwen and I have been friends for a long time and she is like a sister to me and I can tell you hurt her pretty bad even if she seems fine," I mumbled and Trent narrowed his eyes. "Gwen is an amazing girl and to see her hurt like this is pretty much painful and if I really was her brother, you'd be dead by now," I said and Trent scoffed angrily.

"It's not my fault, things happen," Trent muttered and I snorted and looked away and then fear struck me as I heard footsteps coming. Trent and I forgot our anger at each other and tied up our wrists and waited calmly as the footsteps came closer until they stopped and their was the sound of angry whispers outside of the door and then it banged open and then someone was shoved inside roughly. The door slammed shut and the figure stood their as if stunned, but then they swayed into the light and I gasped as I realized it was Gwen. She was battered and exhausted and she swayed unsteadily on her feet and it wasn't long before both Trent and I stood up and raced to her side. Her eyes closed and she fell, but both Trent and I instantly caught her and set her down on the ground gently and I stroked her hair as Trent held her hand tightly.

"Your little plan didn't work out as you planned," Varity hissed through the bars and then he went away laughing evilly as he did and I glanced back at Gwen with fear as I looked at her unconscious form lying their helpless and I knew that it was all my fault. __


	10. Authors Note

~Authors Note~

Sorry folks this is not the new chapter, this is just a little note that I am writing to all of you. I am so happy that you all have read and like this story and so far, TDA has 45 reviews!!! It may not seem like a lot to you, but to me its soooo amazing and I thank all of you so much!!! I swear to god I will try to update sooner, so that all of you keep reading and reviewing!! Thanks so much and I promise that in a week's time two more chapters will be up!!! :D Love y'all so much!!!!

~warriorgirl232


	11. Resecuing Duncan and Meeting Lynx

Really sorry…I haven't updated TDA in a little while…just a lot of school and well…hopefully y'all understand!!! :D No harsh feelings? Well…whether you forgive me or not…here's another chapter!!! If you've lost where we are then…I'm continuing with Courtney and Duncan after they fell down that hole!!!

Chapter 10- Rescuing Duncan

The hole was pretty uncomfortable, well I guess if you fell about 6 feet down a hole, you'd be pretty uncomfortable too. The only light came from the opening at the top and even then there was barely any light. The dog…or wolves' howls had silenced and it was pretty unnerving. I looked around expectantly ready for some stupid pun or remark, but none came…only silence…too much silence.

"Duncan?" I called into the darkness, but no reply came. I took my necklace and made it form into a flashlight. I shone it around the hole and fear made me gasp since Duncan wasn't there. "Duncan if you're playing a sick joke on me then this isn't funny," I called angrily, but again no reply answer or sign came back to me and it was pretty frightening. I screamed when my cell-phone rang in my pocket and I recognized the number as Duncan's. "You little pig, where are you?" I snapped when I picked it up.

"Don't be so mean Hawk…I was just calling to say hi," The voice was definitely not Duncan's; it was slightly deeper with a rougher edge and that creepy tint to it to freeze your veins.

"Lollop what have you done with him?" I demanded as I rose to my feet.

"Come now Hawk, you know me better than that," Lollop said and there was a small noise behind him, but I couldn't make it out. "I never reveal my plans just like that…like Varity or something…no of course not like that at all," Lollop sounded very proud of himself and I really felt like slapping himself.

"Can you at least tell me if he's alive or not?" I asked slyly…I actually surprised myself by how non-caring I sounded.

"I must say, very unwise to bring a newbie on a mission as big as yours…since you've been tracking me personally…I'm actually slightly flattered," Lollop said and then he cleared his throat. "Yes, he is alive," Lollop finally added.

"Give him back," I finally said more firmly this time as to tell him I meant business and not to just talk endlessly.

"First tell me what you were here for," Lollop said.

"I will when I see that, the newbie is safe and has not been harmed," I whispered quietly so as to not sound concerned at all.

"I say we make this an official deal, it'd be more accurate if we were face to face, but it can work this way," lollop muttered. "Anyway, tomorrow morning I will have 3 of my men bring you from your little situation to my hideout where we exchange prizes," Lollop said and I could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

"Deal, I Hawk solemnly swear under the oath of truth to not break the deal we have both made," I said and Lollop sighed with pleasure on the other end.

"I will see you then," Lollop whispered and then he hung-up. Now I was all alone in a stupid hole, but I had to laugh to myself as I pocketed my cell phone and headed towards one side of the hole. I hurriedly climbed my way up and out and I was now crouching on the grass and looking up at the abandoned jail…his lair had to be inside. I stood up and started towards the building and just as I was about to touch the rough stone of the building someone tackled me.

"No," A voice screamed in my ear and I jabbed my elbow hard into the person and rolled away. I got to my feet and spun around ready for any sort of battle, but amazement struck me and I dropped my position and just stared. In front of me was a girl, my same height with long wavy black hair and bright green eyes. She was smiling, but she looked in a lot of pain as she was clutching her stomach…hmm I probably hit her a little too hard, and there were many bruises and scratches on her face and arms.

"Lynx," I breathed and the girl straightened. Lynx and I had trained together and had received our names together and we were great friends, but her parents moved her down to Florida and we hadn't spoken in quite a while actually.

"Court its been a long time," Lynx said using my real name, which is against the rules, but frankly I don't think she cares much about the rules at the moment.

"Nina, it has been a long time, but as I see you've been keeping up with the club," I commented and Nina or Lynx nodded and stared up at the jail. "Why'd you tackle me?" I asked curiously and Nina sighed.

"The jail is thermal detected on the outside, anyone or anything that touches it is detected and something comes after you, unfortunately I learned that the hard way," Nina whispered as she rubbed her arm very delicately. "The only way to get in is through a secret entrance or the front entrance, but the front entrance is always heavily guarded and I've been searching for the secret entrance for days now," Nina added quietly and she looked at our surroundings and then turned her back to me.

"Nina, you've been spying on this place right?" I asked and I cursed my damn emotions, but somehow they were acting up.

"Of course as much as I can, I lost my phone so I can't contact Eagle or Vulture," Nina said and I nodded.

"Did you see them bring in a boy, about our age with a green Mohawk?" I asked and Nina turned to look at me, her eyebrow cocked.

"Yes, about 15 minutes ago, around 5 minutes after you fell into that hole. I think you were unconscious, but the boy wasn't and when they pulled him out he was calling madly for you, saying that you had to wake up and when they hit him, he finally quieted down, kind of gave up I think and then they took him around to the front entrance and no sign of him since," Nina reported and I turned away quickly as tears welled in my eyes and I heard a small sympathetic sigh from Nina.

"You know where the secret entrance is, you were just lying to me," I whispered quietly turning around whether or not I was crying.

"Yes, gee you're still as sharp as ever, but speaking like we're on a mission, yes and I know where they are keeping him too," Nina added and I couldn't help myself, but I launched myself forward and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much," I said and when I let go I wiped my eyes and then smoothed down my shirt and cleared my throat. "Let's go rescue my boyfriend." The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them and Nina just stared at me wide-eyed and I glared at her, just basically asking for her to comment on the type of guy I had chosen.

I peered over Nina's shoulder. In front of us a few feet away was a small gaping hole in the ground like the other one, but this one was way more narrower and it looked like it hadn't been used in years. About 25 yards away though was the jail, where perched along the top were sentries that had to immediately report anything they saw or heard. We had to basically run to the hole without being scene which quite frankly seemed difficult.

"Stay low, but go fast," Nina whispered in my ear. I nodded and then Nina waved her hand slight and we started to creep along the ground towards the hole. There were a few bushes and plants to kind of blend in with, but still it seemed to all be going well. I kept worriedly glancing over at Nina who was keeping an eye on the sentries carefully. Whenever she thought one was looking our way she hit the ground flat and I followed her lead. When he/she wasn't looking we would get back up and start going again, but this time a little bit faster. Luckily we only had to hit the ground twice and we made it safely to the hole. The entrance was just a small jump about 3 feet down to a flight of stairs that went down a few more feet and then stopped and where they ended a dirt path wound its way into a tunnel.

"Wow, this is quite secret," I muttered and Nina shrugged with a slight smile on her face.

"I guess its not as secret as some may think, but no sentries are posted down here," Nina explained and I just stayed silent this time as I imagined Duncan being dragged down a tunnel just like this or through a grand entranceway into a stupid gray room with tons of men standing around with Varity smiling idiotically. He would say some snotty remark and then Duncan would either curse madly at him or say that I'd rescue him or he'd make it out himself.

"Well, its better than just having to waltz right through the front door," I mumbled and Nina giggled quietly as she took out a small flashlight from her pocket. She shone it down into the tunnel and it lighted our way as we slowly walked through the tunnel, occasionally jogging or running when we spotted a spider or something else hairy and disgusting. Finally Nina stopped and I saw that we were at two forks in the road; she nodded to the path on the right.

"That one leads to the dungeons/prisoner cells," Nina said and gestured towards the left. "The left goes to the main hallway that leads to all of his rooms, basically sentry central," Nina added and I shifted towards the right.

"Let's go right," I said and Nina nodded and this time she led the way. I was trying not hard not to think about how this was all my fault and that if anything happened to Duncan it would be all of my fault.

"It's not your fault," Nina called over her shoulder. I narrowed my eyes angrily; Nina somehow was able to read anyone's mind, even though she was just plain human. Apparently she said her mother was a psychic and she must have gained an extra ability, but she could and right now it was ticking me off.

"Nina, if anything has happened to him, it's my entire fault," I whispered suddenly falling victim the prospect that maybe I liked Duncan and that if anything really happened to him I would be heartbroken.

"Lollop isn't stupid Courtney," Nina whispered. "He knows you'll do anything to save Duncan, even give up the secret," Nina whispered and she turned to face me. The club of course was a huge secret itself, but the single members in reality were more valuable.

"I know Nina, now come on before someone decides to come find us," I whispered anxiously. We carried on at a faster pace until we reached a single rusty, steel ladder. It looked unstable and quite dangerous, but at this point I'd do anything for Duncan. I signaled for Nina to shine the light on the ladder and she did and I gracefully scrambled up. At the top there was a round circle to indicate where the opening was and I looked down at Nina who flashed me an encouraging smile and I lightly pushed on the circle.

It was lighter than I had expected so I was able to balance it in one hand and survey my surroundings. The tunnel was located in one of the cells and at first it looked empty and I worried that I'd have to break out of this cell just to brake into another one. Then I spotted him sitting up against the wall looking bored. I smiled to myself and whispered lightly and Duncan sat up straighter searching the cell. He didn't see me in the darkness that the cell gave off so I had to push the circle completely off and then Duncan stood up.

"Courtney?" Duncan gasped as I climbed out. I stood up and he walked over and hugged me. I was slightly stunned, yet I appreciated it, at least I knew he was safe.

"Come on, we've got to go now," I whispered and Duncan frowned.

"What about the gem?" He asked and I sighed.

"We'll worry about that later now come on," I whispered and I nodded towards the hole in the cell. Suddenly in the distance I heard footsteps hurrying towards us. "Go now," I whispered and Duncan looked shocked and mutinous.

"Not without you," Duncan snapped quietly, but I just pushed him gently towards the hole and I watched as he carefully climbed down. Nina was waiting and she flashed the light up at me and I waved. "Come on Courtney," Duncan said, but I just sighed.

"Nina you know what to do," I called and Nina nodded. Duncan looked at her confused and started towards the ladder again, but Nina held him back and he looked up at me in shock and desperation.

"What are you doing?" Duncan called and I smiled faintly.

"I'll be fine, someone needs to get the gem, now go," I said and then the footsteps got louder and quicker.

"Good luck," Nina called and Duncan hissed something up at me, but I couldn't hear him as I covered up the hole with the circle. I was just standing up when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

"Hawk, I'm glad you could come," Lollop's hiss frightened me briefly before I straightened and took a deep breath.

"It's time we made some negotiations," I whispered and I heard a soft chuckle. Suddenly I was thrown onto the ground and then everything went black.

**Nina's POV:**

"Come on," I ordered fiercely once Courtney had covered up the secret escape. Suddenly above there was a small thud and Duncan looked up in alarm, but I knew what it was. "We've got to hurry," I muttered and I started running back along the tunnel.

"Wait, what about Courtney?" Duncan asked, he easily caught up with me, but that didn't surprise me.

"She knows what she's doing, but first we need to see what Lollop is going to do with her," I hissed angrily. It didn't take us long to return to the fork and I easily skidded around and hurried up the left path and I heard Duncan behind me.

"Who are you anyway?" Duncan called up to me and I just looked over my shoulder.

"Not the most important question right now," I hissed and Duncan shrugged.

"I was just wondering, besides how do I know I can trust you?" Duncan asked and I stopped and turned to face him.

"If you couldn't trust me would you really be following me at the moment?" I asked and Duncan looked away. We continued on until we reached another ladder. I signaled for Duncan to follow me as I climbed up the ladder. When I reached the top I stopped and slowly slid the top off the hole. I listened intently for a few seconds and then looked over the top. We were in a large dark hallway that was luckily empty. I got out of the hole and waited while Duncan scrambled out and then replaced the top over the hole.

"Which way?" Duncan asked and I started down the left side of the hallway. The hall was barely lit, but we just followed the wall all the way until the main hallway split into three different sections. "Great," Duncan mumbled. He was getting anxious and I could understand why. I had no idea if we were late or what, but my mind was focused on making sure Courtney was okay and that meant not having to stall and think every move through. Having everything planned within seconds was Courtney's forte not mine. I sighed to myself and then I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths and let my mind wander over the mental map of Lollop's hideout. Finally I figured he had brought Courtney to his lab where he was keeping the gem and would taunt her and try to get information out of her.

"The lab is down the right hallway," I said and Duncan and I hurried down the hallway and when I saw the determination in his eyes, whether Courtney admitted it or not, Duncan loved her and she loved him. Finally we reached another split in the hallway, but I knew this as the main hallway and Duncan and I slid up against the wall and watched as armed men walked up and down or just lounged against the wall lazily. Suddenly the loudspeaker came on and Lollop's voice came through.

"Every guard in the main hallway is to report to my lab immediately," Lollop announced the guards started to flock down towards the right.

"Is the lab where Courtney is going to be?" Duncan whispered to me.

"Yes, but I know a place where we can hide where we can watch everything that's happening," I replied and started down the left hallway. I turned into a room that looked like a guard's lounge with chairs and a couch and a TV and small kitchen. I crept over to a bookshelf and looked up at the air vent that was huge. "Come on," I signaled and started to climb up the bookshelf. Then I pulled out the vent part and started to crawl into the vent. When Duncan was in the vent too I slid as quietly as possible through the dark, and at one point I nearly yelped as it suddenly dropped, but then pulled back up to a flat surface and I knew where we were. Duncan at one point jabbed his elbow into my ribcage, but I shoved him backwards and he apologized quietly. As we rounded a corner light suddenly filtered through another air vent. When we reached it I delicately slid it out of place and then crawled through the hole into a small space behind was looked like a very large computer. Duncan followed and we crawled along the space until we reached a spot where an open hole revealed the whole lab and sitting in a chair; bound and blindfolded was Courtney.

**Duncan's POV:**

I nearly yelled in fury when I spotted Courtney. As Nina had led me through the halls of Lollop's lab I had focused on only one thing, Courtney. From the moment she had rescued me from the prison cell up until now when Courtney looked small and helpless. Nina glared at me as if she could read my thoughts and I nodded keeping my fury at bay, well some of it. Suddenly a door behind Courtney opened and the guards that had been in the main hallway came in and took a position up against a wall their eyes on Courtney and as if sensing their gaze she shifted uncomfortably.

"Hawk!" Lollop entered the room from a side door. I shuddered as I remembered being torn from Courtney's side and being taken by Lollop.

"Where am I Lollop?" Courtney demanded.

"Remove the blindfold," Lollop ordered and one of the guards stepped forward and took the blindfold off of Courtney. She looked around the room, her eyes briefly going over the computer and I wondered if she knew we were even there. Her gaze stopped on Lollop who was leaning against one of his machines, a broad smile on his face. "I've updated the lab from last time, isn't it just so mad scientist?" Lollop asked and Courtney snorted.

"I thought you were a bad guy not some room designer," Courtney said and Lollop sighed.

"Design and martial arts were always my forte, but martial arts won me the title of being one of your main targets," Lollop said proudly. Then he cleared his throat and snapped his fingers, one of his guards walked over towards the door where Lollop had entered and came back with a small glass case. Inside was a gem and from the look in Courtney's eyes it was the gem that they had been searching for. It was transparent and glittered in the florescent lights from above. It was larger than one of Duncan's fists, but smaller than both of them combined. The guard opened the case and Lollop with gloved hands gently lifted it up and walked over to Courtney and held it out so that she could look at it.

"I know you probably think its pretty, but you must have a purpose for it," Courtney said and Lollop nodded and replaced the gem back into the case.

"The Trident's Diamond was said to be the very source of Trident's powers, it was a myth to some, but scientists hired by the government have found that it actually is a power source for any large machine to create large amounts of energy," Lollop added.

"Don't tell me, you are going to use it on me on some truth ray and make me spill all of the secrets about the agents," Courtney said and Lollop scowled and Courtney laughed and even though she was basically dead where she was she had a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, I know I'm predictable, but you are not in any position to be laughing at me," Lollop snapped and Courtney shrugged.

"Its not like I can really do anything, Lynx is probably getting Duncan off the island and no offense, but Lynx can't get me out alone," Courtney said and I glanced at Nina looked calm, but her gaze never left Courtney.

"Lynx," Lollop spat out the name and again I glanced at Nina who didn't move. "She escaped almost a week ago now and from what I know, she's sneaking around my lair, probably one of my own guards as far as I know, but as you said she poses no threat, Vulture and Eagle made a bad choice in sending here, Varity is the lucky one as he got Tiger, but anyway…" Lollop kept droning on and on and it seemed that this guy was crazier then anyone I had ever met. Finally Lollop told his guards to leave and then had the one carrying the glass case placed on the floor near Courtney just out of her reach. The blindfold was then replaced and both Lollop left and the room was empty beside Courtney.

"Come on," nina whispered to me and she crawled out of the space and under the computer and I followed. "You get Courtney," Nina said quietly and I darted to Courtney's side and started to untie her wrists.

"Who's there?" Courtney asked shakily. I realized her tough girl act, had really just been an act and that she must have just been petrified.

"Relax princess, you're safe now," I whispered in her ear and when her wrists were free I gently pulled off her blindfold and relief flooded her eyes and she threw her arms around my neck.

"I never thought you guys would come," Courtney said and I gave her a tight hug and then she winced. "Are you hurt?" I asked, but Courtney waved me off.

"It's just my shoulder, probably nothing," Courtney said and I grabbed her hand and she smiled up at me.

"Are you two lovebirds coming or not?" Nina hissed at us. She had already grabbed the Trident's Diamond and was sliding back beneath the computer. Courtney and I followed and soon we were all scrambling back through the vents. Nina however led us away from the guards lounge and after some more scrambling and sliding another air vent let light filter through, but it was dimmer than the lab's light. Nina just kicked it and it fell open and she slipped out of the vent. Courtney went next and I followed and realized that we had returned into the same cell that I had been in before. Courtney and I removed the cover of the hole and Nina slipped down and Courtney and I once again followed. I recovered the cover and then followed Courtney as she led the way out of the tunnel while Nina was busy putting the gem into a small bag. Finally we came upon some wooden steps that wound their way up until they stopped at the bottom of another hole. I was about three feet up to the real ground and I scrambled up first and then I helped Courtney and then Nina. Nina explained about the sentries and then we crept along the ground for about 10 minutes until we reached the dense thick pine forest. We jumped up and ran through being whapped by pine trees and everything until finally we reached the beach and we all sighed and collapsed onto the sand.

"Courtney do you still have your phone?" Nina asked looking around frantically. Courtney pulled it out of her pocket and within seconds was calling someone.

"Panda, its Hawk," Courtney said into the phone. "Everything is alright now, Duncan and I found Lynx and…" Courtney paused dramatically as a smile spread across her face. "We've got the Trident's Diamond."


	12. Cyrus Strikes

Sorry! ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED! Think of this as a Thanksgiving treat for all of you fans!! Please leave a review and don't be afraid to yell at me for not having updated in 10 months and 15 days. I checked. That is or close to the exact estimation of my lateness in updating. Hope you all enjoy this chapter though!

*Bridgette and Geoff were stuck in that hole last time. ENJOY! :) FLAMINGOetSALSA out!

Chapter 11-Cyrus Strikes

"We have to get out of here," I muttered angrily.

"How Bridgette?" Geoff asked softly. It's been at least 3 hours since we both have been stranded down in this hole and even though I had been previously knocked unconscious, I came too a little over an hour ago and now our main mission was just getting out of here.

"We just have to think of something," I replied.

"We've been trying to think of something for the past hour or so and well, we're still in this hole," Geoff said bluntly and I sighed.

"I just can't think of anything, it's like all my years of training just vanished," I said angrily.

"You did hit your head pretty hard, maybe you're suffering from amnesia from that part of your life," Geoff suggested, but I shook my head.

"I can remember those years clearly, its just the whole training and stuff that I can't remember," I said and then I slammed my fist against the ground. "I feel so stupid, any other time I'd be able to get out of here in five minutes, but now its like...," I groaned angrily and slumped up against one of the sides of the hole, my eyes closed, and my mind running through different facts and thoughts trying to figure out some sort of plan.

"Don't worry Bridge, I know you'll think of something," Geoff whispered sympathetically. I nodded solemnly and leaned my head up against the side of the hole calming myself and just going through all of my training again...the rules of the club, the secret gadgets, the other members, the missions...nothing.

"It isn't working," I muttered, more to myself then to Geoff or anyone in particular.

"Well of course it isn't," Geoff said suddenly and I looked up at him. "You're just stressing about the whole thing, the mission, keeping me safe, worrying about finding this gem before this creepy guy uses it for really bad purposes. It's all just causing you to freak out and forget what you really need to remember. You'll remember, but in the mean time we just have to use our skills that we do know, we're smart people, we'll think of something," Geoff explained and I faintly smiled and looked around.

"Well if there's any type of rope or vine or something we can use then that would help," I murmured.

"Well there's no...," Geoff was silenced when there was noise above us. We both stood up and watched the top of the hole in complete silence until there was a shadow looking over one of the edges.

"Well, you two look like you've gotten yourselves into some deep trouble," A guy's voice called out.

"We accidentally stumbled in," I yelled back up.

"Just stay calm, I'll get you out," The guy yelled back down. I looked at Geoff with a relieved smile on my face. Geoff pulled me into a tight hug and I returned it gratefully.

"It'll be okay Bridge," Geoff whispered and I smiled.

"It will be Geoff, it will be," I replied softly.

When the guy finally returned he called down that he had fetched a rope from his backpack. He tied the rope to the tree that was just outside one of the sides of the top of the hole and then lowered the rope down to Geoff and I.

"You go first Bridgette," Geoff said and he helped me up the first few feet, but then after that I had to rely on my weak upper body to do the rest. It was a painful experience, but within seven or eight minutes a guy was helping me out of the hole.

"Come on Geoff," I yelled down and I waited patiently on the edge of the hole waiting until finally Geoff reached the top and I helped him out. We both fell back on the ground panting and smiling with relief.

"Well, that wasn't too hard," We both sat up and looked at the guy that had been our rescuer, but slowly my heart plummeted. This guy was an exact image of Cyrus only younger, either it was his brother, his cousin, his son, or some other close relative, but either way, we were in trouble. The guy suddenly realizing my discovery laughed and he shot me a glare of pure pleasure. Geoff obviously not catching on exchanged a puzzled look between me and the guy. "Aren't you going to be polite? I did just save both of your lives," The guy said slyly and I narrowed my eyes angrily.

"Thank you," I spat out bitterly. As far as I could tell, I owed this guy a thank you, but at this point he was an enemy and if I had too, that hole was just inches away from where he stood and I could just as quickly shove him down the hole and grab the rope and leave him down there.

"Your welcome," He said and then he looked over at Geoff and his eyes flashed with confusion.

"You won't recognize him from any of your files," I said quickly not looking at the guy in the eye. "He's a newbie, its his first mission," I lied and shot Geoff a look that warned him to just go along with what I was saying.

"My father will be very interested in the two of you, oh yes," The guy said and then he looked around before taking out a black radio and then he turned away from the two of us. I smirked, big mistake. In one swift motion I jumped forward jabbing my elbow into the back of his legs, causing his knees to bend and him to flip over right into the hole. As soon as he disappeared I grabbed the rope and pulled it up and then left it sitting beside me. "You'll pay for that you stupid spy!" The guy yelled up from below. I smiled in triumph and then looked at Geoff who looked both impressed and still confused.

"Come on Geoff," I said standing up and grabbing his hand. I started running the opposite way then where we had set up camp.

"What about our stuff?" Geoff asked.

"We'll just lose our stuff," I said. "We have to find his hideout, it can't be far, that was a trap not just a coincidence," I explained.

"We're not going to let ourselves get captured are we?" Geoff asked.

"Not if I can help it," I said. We slowed down to the point where we were walking, more traps had to be waiting around here and also Cyrus's son had to have called for help, guards and other Cyrus spies would be all over the place, we had to be stealthy and alert.

"Listen," Geoff suddenly said pulling me back. We both were silent and listened as barely audible footsteps went by, probably a few feet away. I looked at Geoff with an impressed smile.

"Very nice, "I congratulated. "It won't take them long to find that guy," I explained. "They'll be trying to track us, we've got to hurry." We continued on creeping through the trees and listening for footsteps or groups of guards or other spies. It was pretty silent except for the unusual sound of footsteps that we always were able to avoid.

"Look," Geoff suddenly said. I looked to where he was looking and discovered we had reached the top of the mountain path and we're only a few yards from the mountain itself, but what was even more interesting was the two guards that were standing at the bottom of the mountain, guns in hand, and bored expressions on their faces.

"Cyrus' hideout must be either in the mountain or below it, that must be the entrance," I pointed out and Geoff nodded.

"We have to get in there, but how?" Geoff asked.

"First we have to distract those guards and." Geoff put his hand over my mouth keeping me from continuing. He nodded his head to further down the actual mountain trail where three guards and Cyrus's son were trekking up towards the two guards. At the sight of them the two guards became more alert and marched over, demanding something too quietly for me or Geoff to hear.

"Now," Geoff said nodding to the spot where the two guards had been.

"No, it could be guarded on the inside too and we don't know exactly where the entrance is," I said quickly which was good since all six of them marched back over to where the two guards had been posted. Looking around Cyrus's son looked around then stomped hard on the ground before all six moved back. Suddenly the ground began to shift and move until a small square of it flew up and fell backwards against the mountain.

"A secret door in the ground, that's pretty smart," Geoff commented and I glared at him. We turned our attention back to the group of guys to find another guard poking his head out of the secret entrance.

"It's guarded from the inside too, there's no way for us to get in there," I whispered.

"Come on Bridgette," Geoff said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "You're a secret agent that is on a mission to save the world from the wrath of some guy named Cyrus, think like a secret agent, not like a dumbfounded normal 16 year old girl," Geoff whispered and I sighed. He was right, not that I wanted to admit it, but he was. Lately my thoughts have been losing their sharp, secret agent like touch and I have been falling back into my act of a normal 16 year old girl, but now my boyfriend was telling me to drop the act that he had learned to fall in love with and be a whole new person that he was trusting his life too. It was all overwhelming and I wanted to just leave everything and start over, with just a stress free day of surfing and hanging out with Courtney and Gwen and even Geoff, Duncan, and Trent and just to be a normal 16 year old girl, but from the moment I found out about my mother's secret life, my whole life changed and it'll never be normal, not ever.

"Okay," I said snapping back into reality. "I've got an idea," I whispered. I looked up to see that the two guards were back standing guard which meant Cyrus's son was probably reporting to his dad about me and Geoff, he'd have search parties out here any time, we had to get in there and fast. "First we have to get those two guards to wander over here, then we'll knocked them and out and get that other guard to open the secret entrance, we'll knock him out and sneak inside and try to find somewhere else to hide," I explained and Geoff smiled and kissed my cheek lightly.

"We'd better do it now," Geoff said softly and I nodded. I looked around before picking up a small stone. "What are we going to do to distract them and then knock them out?" Geoff asked.

"Just follow my lead," I whispered. I cleared my throat as softly as possible before throwing out the rock in plain view of the guards. They immediately looked over their guns ready to shot at any sign of movement.

"Be careful," Geoff warned, but I shook him off, I knew what I was doing. I cautiously waved my hand out in the open making a signal for the guards to come closer.

"Hey it might be that agent girl that Lucio warned us about," One of the guards hissed. I rolled my eyes, these guys are absolute geniuses. I kept waving my hand and finally I heard both of them coming over. I took my hand away and waited until I saw one of the guys shadow right behind the tree. Suddenly he stepped forward and I narrowed my eyes and thrust my fist straight into his jaw knocking him backward in alarm and pain. Before he could get a grip on his gun to shoot, I spun around and kicked his neck knocking him to the ground unconscious. The other guy I could hear struggling with his gun, but I was quicker. I ducked down in case he shot and then swung up and rammed my shoulder straight into his stomach. He doubled over in pain as I hit his jaw in the side and kicked him to the ground. When I turned Geoff was staring at me in shock, but there wasn't time to waste, Geoff would get the gist of things eventually. I signaled for Geoff to follow me and went over to where there was a small door in the ground. I looked up to see Geoff carefully getting both of the guns away from the guards before coming over. He handed me one and I looked at him in confusion.

"We may need them," Geoff explained and I nodded. I looked around and then stomped on the ground where the door was. Simultaneously we both pressed ourselves up against the mountain, which was very painful as there were rocks and pointed edges jabbing into my back. Finally the ground between the two of us began to shift and move and finally the door swung up and hit the mountain with a _thunk! _A guard poked his head out and look around and he stepped further out suspicious since there was no one that he could see. When he was high enough I took the gun and I swung it around and hit the guard in the back of the neck, hard enough to knock him out, like my mentor had taught me. He fell to the ground and both Geoff and I quickly dragged him the rest of the way out of the entrance and then with me leading the way we crept into the hideout. Once Geoff shut the door there was minimal light, but from what I could sense and what I was doing, we were walking down a cement staircase. Geoff and I both stayed silent in case more guards were deciding to come up, but luckily when I finally hit flatter ground we still had seen no sign of other guards or Cyrus' son.

"Maybe they're all on vacation," Geoff suggested as we followed the small tunnel, our hands lightly touching the wall as a guide. I smiled in the dark, but didn't reply as finally the tunnel ended and we ended up in a larger passageway that was lit by torches hanging on the wall. "A little movie-centric, but okay," Geoff whispered as we walked slowly down the passageway, glancing around in case someone had tagged along with us. Luckily we were alone as we continued following the passage.

"The thing that makes Cyrus so smart is that this could be leading right to his central base or this could totally just be leading to like fifty more tunnels which we will end up getting lost in," I muttered angrily.

"You think too much," Geoff said and I looked over at him.

"Well, when you're on a mission like we are on now, you kind of have to use your brain," I snapped back and Geoff grabbed my arm. "What?" I asked, but Geoff quickly moved his hand from my arm to my mouth. I was about to go drastic when I suddenly heard voices followed by shadows coming straight up the passageway. _Great! _

"How good can you climb?" Geoff whispered in my ear and I looked at him as he pointed up. I looked up and saw that the ceiling was actually being held up by support beams, they weren't very large, but they were big enough for one of us to just be able to scramble up to stay out of view. I faintly smiled at Geoff feeling bad about snapping at him, but he didn't give me time to apologize as he darted across the other side of the passage, dumped the gun on the ground, and jumped and grabbed onto the support beam. He inched up closer towards the ceiling and then pulled the rest of him up and crouched on the beam. I took a deep breath dropped my gun on the ground and jumped as high as I could and luckily just barely grabbed the support beam. I didn't need to inch closer to the ceiling as I easily pulled myself up and sat with my back against the wall and watched the tunnel intently. Three guards and Cyrus's son came sauntering down the passage smiling and laughing and joking. I bit my lip in fright that they would see the guns and find us, but they walked on by without even noticing. As soon as they were out of sight I jumped down and grabbed the gun and looked at Geoff as anxiety frayed every nerve in my body.

"In no time they'll find those three guards and as little time as we had before, now we had even less," I said and Geoff nodded and grabbed his gun. I couldn't say we ran down the passageway, because that would've been stupid, but we weren't exactly walking either, that also would've been stupid. We jogged down the passageway and found that it ended up breaking off into five different tunnels and that each one gave no sign of it actually leading to Cyrus. Suddenly it dawned on me that we were in a dirt passageway and I looked down and there was just enough light to make out different sized footprints that were fresh, to have come from Cyrus' son and the other guards, leading up the second tunnel on the left.

"It's the best chance we've got," Geoff said and we started to jog down that passage. It was thinner then the other one, but this one as we kept on jogging and jogging down it made it clear that it was longer. We had to be miles either under or into the mountain and as we kept going I noticed that the air wasn't exactly fresh and it was starting to harder to breath which meant their wasn't much air left.

"We have to stop," I panted and we both stopped and leaned against the wall as we caught our breath.

"Why?" Geoff asked as we continued on down the passage, but this time we were walking.

"Yes, Dolphin, inform us all." Both Geoff and I made to turn, but I felt dead weight on my back and I shoved to the ground. I struggled to free myself, but it was useless and I looked over to see Geoff wrestling and actually putting up a real fight. "Stop it," Cyrus' son Lucio hissed at Geoff and then he flicked his hand towards me and I flinched when I felt the gun pressed right against the back of my head. Geoff instantly stopped fighting, but I really wished he hadn't, it was obvious blackmail. The two guards who had been fighting Geoff were able to take some rope and tie his wrists together tightly and then yank him to his feet. He watched angrily as the guards holding me tied my wrists as well and yanked me to my feet and then shoved me towards Lucio who grabbed my arm and smiled at me. "Well Dolphin how does it feel to be captured and to have your plan shattered right before your eyes? Don't forget who we are and who we work for, my father has his eyes and ears open all the time," Lucio hissed and then he started to walk down the passage dragging Geoff and I along with him.

"How'd you find us so fast?" I asked.

"Please, we live in these tunnel Dolphin, do you really think a 16 year old girl and her newbie apprentice can really outsmart us?" Lucio chuckled.

"I've done it to your father plenty of times, thought maybe I could do it again," I remarked and felt a violent tug on my arm. I decided it would be best to keep quiet from then on. Lucio led us deeper down the passageway until finally we hit an actual looking base. We now were standing in the middle of a large metal oval shaped room. In the middle of the room sat none other than Cyrus himself. A tall man, Cyrus was at least six foot and very thin, with curly brown hair and he always wears a pair of black sunglasses so I've never seen his eyes. He was sitting in one of those swivel chairs and was staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"I've been waiting for a very long time for you Dolphin," Cyrus said. His voice made me flinch. To me it was like nails scraping on a chalkboard, unbearable, yet somehow my ears managed to always escape his taunting and annoying voice with minimal damage.

"Unfortunately I haven't been all to eager to see you Cyrus," I replied curtly.

"That is unfortunate then," Cyrus said in an obvious sarcastic tone. "Well, I do know what you are after." Cyrus stood up and a guard came forward and took the chair away.

"The Clam's Gem," We both said simultaneously. Cyrus beamed brightly as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a smallish, pearl-like gem and held it up to his face as if inspecting it.

"A very rare gem this is," Cyrus muttered.

"It belongs with the other gems of Atlantis though," I snapped and Lucio tugged on my arm again, but I ignored him. "You shouldn't have teamed up with Varity and Lollop!"

"Yes, yes Tiger, Lynx, Hawk, and Panther are on their cases are they not?" Cyrus asked. "We know everything there is to know about you three, but no about these newbies you, Panther, and Hawk have brought along," Cyrus said turning his head slightly to study Geoff. He started forward to get a closer look, but Lucio cleared his throat.

"Father, there is no time," Lucio announced.

"Yes, I guess you are right," Cyrus said stepping back to where he had been standing before.

"What are you three planning anyway?" Geoff asked. Cyrus burst out laughing.

"Well, since you asked. An old legend states that the three gems of Atlantis hold all the powers of the universe in them, but people thought it was just a myth since the three gems have shown no such power. However it takes a truly knowledgeable person on the matter to understand that separated and at the wrong time the gems will not work. It is under only certain circumstances that the gems release their full potential. Only under a solar eclipse on the top of Mount Kalimarijomi can the gems powers be activated," Cyrus explained.

"The solar eclipse," I whispered.

"Will be happening in two days' time, 4:37 p.m. To be exact. It is then that Lollop, Varity, and myself will meet up at Mount Kalimarijomi and join forces to get the gems full powers and to use it to take over the world!" Cyrus yelled bursting out into an evil laugh.

"Corny enough?" Geoff asked. Cyrus stopped and looked at Geoff and then safely tucked the Clam's Gem back into his jacket pocket.

"Evil laughter is a trademark of all evil villains. Everyone knows this," Cyrus muttered.

"Can we please talk about something else, possibly the gems?" Lucio said impatiently.

"Where is Mount Kalimarijomi to be exact?" I asked.

"It is a mountain in the-"

"FATHER!" Lucio's scream interrupted Cyrus before he could say anymore. "Before you ruin months of planning, don't tell them where it is!" Lucio said angrily.

"Fine, fine," Cyrus snapped.

"What do you want us to do with them father?" Lucio asked a bit more calmly.

"Kill them both," Cyrus said waving his hand casually over his shoulder as he turned and started walking away. I glanced at Geoff desperately only to realize Geoff wasn't in the arms of the guards any longer. In another second I heard a desperate yelp from Lucio and I turned just in time to see Geoff slam him up against the wall of the metal room and then let him drop to the floor. Geoff quickly came over and cut the ropes off my wrist and I stared at him in shock and Geoff merely shrugged.

"I guess I learn quickly," Geoff whispered as I threw my arms around him.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," Geoff whispered leaning down and we were about to kiss when suddenly a screech broke us apart. Cyrus came flying at us and both of us quickly broke apart and jumped out of the way just as Cyrus landed right where we had been standing moments before.

"You are seriously getting on my nerves Dolphin," Cyrus hissed lunging towards me. I put up my arms and we locked hands and I stood trying to push him away, but he was stronger then I was, pretty easily and the height difference didn't make this any easier for me.

"Yeah well I don't like you either," I said as I crouched down slight and swung my leg out knocking into Cyrus'. He crumpled to the ground, but pulled me down with him. I landed on top of him, but then he rolled over and had me pinned until Geoff barreled into him. I sat up on my elbows and watched as those two wrestled and then suddenly I felt a tug on my ankle. I looked down to see Lucio dragging me closer. I yelped and flung my other leg up and kicked him in the face. He let go of my ankle and I quickly scrambled to my feet as he did too. He lunged at me and grabbed me and tackled me to the ground and I growled. "What is it with you two and pinning me to the ground," I said as I brought my knees up and pushed up into Lucio's stomach. I shoved him off of me and I tried to get over to try to help Geoff when Lucio grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I bent forward and forced Lucio to do a roll over my back and land in front of me. I grabbed his shoulders and thrust him backward and then jumped over him and twisted around swinging my leg out and once more connecting with his face. He fell to the ground and I landed on top of him my hand pressed up again his throat, my knee digging into his ribs.

"Okay...I....give," Lucio choked out.

"Not a chance Lucio, I know every trick in the book," I said. I briefly glanced over my shoulder to see Cyrus was pinning Geoff. I looked around desperately and then pulled the key from around my neck. I pulled the key off the chain and then turned Lucio over and tied the chain around his hands. It was a strong chain and I tied it tightly enough to cut off the circulation to his hands which should be painful enough. I put the key in my pocket and then quickly darted over and dove over into Cyrus's side knocking him off of Geoff. Cyrus whipped his arm out and smacked me in the face stunning me momentarily, which gave him enough time to place his hands around my throat and thrust me to the ground his grip tightening slowly choking the air out of me.

"This is the end Dolphin," Cyrus growled. I waved my arms around trying to get hold of something to hit Cyrus with, anything that would distract him enough for his grip to loosen and allow air to flow into my lungs. Seconds seemed to pass by slowly, my arms still struggling to find something as my lungs fought to retrieve any source of air, but Cyrus had a tight grip on my throat.

"Geoff," I managed to say, but it wasn't very loud.

"No one can save you-" Cyrus's trumphant statement was cut short as something hit the side of his head and knocked him out cold. He slid off to my side, his grip finally released. I scrambled backwards taking in a huge breath of air.

"You okay Bridge?" Geoff asked. I looked up just as he dropped the gun he had been holding and held out his hand to me. After a few seconds and my breath finally caught, I took hold of Geoff's hands and he helped me to my feet. "Is this what you do on an average mission?" Geoff asked.

"Most times they're not this dangerous, but you know...yeah," I said and Geoff laughed.

"This is better then any party I've ever thrown!" Geoff announced and I giggled and then grabbed Geoff and kissed him passionately. "Whoa, what was that for?" Geoff asked.

"For saving my life, on more than one occasion within the past 30 minutes," I whispered. After a few more minutes of making out time we finally decided to get back to the mission. Slowly with Geoff watching in case I retrieved the Clam's Gem from Cyrus's pocket and placed it carefully in my own. We started back towards the way we had come into the metal room, but Geoff stopped me.

"Shouldn't we look for another way out? What if there are more guards?" Geoff inquired.

"We don't have time to look for another exit. These guys could wake up any second, we have to risk it," I explained. Geoff nodded and we took off. We wasted no time in running up the passageway and finding ourselves back in the torch lit tunnel. We were totally pressing our luck as we raced up the passageway, both of us being careless not even stopping once to check for any sign of guards at all. When we reached the concrete stairs we slowed down and Geoff offered to go first which I at first was hesitant to do, but after what I had seen him do in the past hour, I trusted him enough. I followed close behind him as we climbed the stairs until we hit the metal door. Geoff waited a few seconds before he opened it and then threw it up against the mountain. He climbed out first and I followed seconds later and finally we were free.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Geoff yelled and I quickly put my hand over his mouth.

"Sh!" I hissed. "We're not out of the woods yet, literally," I said nodding towards the woods. "We have to get back to our campsite then we can call Panda and get out of here," I explained. Geoff nodded as we quickly dodged back into the forest. We were being more cautious aware of the various traps that Cyrus probably still had, but in the end we made it back to the campsite and luckily all of our stuff was still here.

"Wait, what about your cell phone?" Geoff asked. "You walked away with it, you probably lost it somewhere by the hole," Geoff explained and I laughed as I pulled a second cell phone out of the backpack.

"We always lose a cell phone here or there, which is why we always have a backup," I explained as I pulled the backpack on. Geoff and I veered out of the forest and found the path we had been traveling on in the first place and quickly made our way down the path.

"I can't believe we did it," Geoff whispered.

"Is it such a shock that we made it out alive?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"No, I'm not talking about that," Geoff whispered.

"Then what are you talking about?" I asked.

"We, us, our relationship," Geoff explained and I stopped and turned back to look at him in confusion. "Come on Bridge you and I both know that lately our relationship has been kind of rocky, but I mean after what we just did, we did it! We pulled through a really rough part in our relationship," Geoff said and then his smile faded. "At least that's what _I _think." I smiled and grabbed Geoff's hand.

"I'm really sorry things got pretty rough between us and you're right, we pulled through and I'm glad we did," I said and Geoff leaned forward and kissed me just as the cell phone rang. Geoff pulled away and looked down at the cell phone.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" Geoff asked. I glanced at the phone and then sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Finally! I've been trying to reach you for the past 3 hours!" Vulture grumbled angrily.

"Sorry, but last time I checked I was on a mission," I snapped.

"Speaking of which, how is that going?" Vulture asked.

"Great considering Geoff and I have reclaimed the gem," I explained.

"That's awesome Flipper!" Vulture said and I growled.

"Don't call me Flipper, bird brain," I said slyly and Vulture laughed.

"Okay well Hawk, Lynx, and Duncan have successfully captured their gem. We just need to wait for Panther, Trent, and Tiger to call in and then Panda will swing by and pick you and Geoff up, but for now stay on the beach where we dropped you off and stay out of view!" Vulture warned before abruptly hanging up. I shook my head as I closed the phone and let it slide into my pocket.

"For now we just have to wait for Gwen and Trent, so its back to the beach," I explained to Geoff and he came up behind me and put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"I've no objections against some alone time with my girl," Geoff said as we started towards the beach.

"Me neither," I whispered.

*~***At the Beach***~*

Watching the sunset, listening to the ocean sounds, making out with my boyfriend, for once I actually did feel like my normal self again. This actually was reality, not some fake dream and I loved it, even if it was only possible by my being a secret agent for a secret organization that caused me and my boyfriend to very recently risk our lives. As I snuggled up closer next to Geoff I closed my eyes remembering how just an hour or so ago we had been in possibly one of the worst situations, but altogether we had pulled through, to save our lives and our relationship. All in all it turned out to be a wonderful day, just another day in paradise and just another average day in the life of a secret agent.


End file.
